Kiss Me Like You Want To Be Loved
by ieatmyfeelings
Summary: Summary: When Wizarding Britain is forced to raise their population or face the collapse of their people what is the Ministry to do? How about institute a marriage law? Sorry, I suck at summaries
1. Prologue

Summary: When Wizarding Britain is forced to raise their population or face the collapse of their people what is the Ministry to do? How about institute a marriage law?

Sorry, I suck at summaries

Hi guys I'm back! This story was inspired by one line of Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran and then it kind of ran away with me. Not quite sure how long this story is going to be, but seeing as the first chapter is just a prologue and is 1498 words I'm thinking it's not going to be short. Some of you may have read some of my works on AO3 under the same pen-name, this story is being posted there as well, just incase this one gets taken down here due to mature adult content.

I have no Beta reader, so if any one is interested in reading these chapters before any one else and is sick of my terrible grammar, punctuation, and tense jumping please let me know!

Lastly, all the characters belong to J.K. I own nothing and make no money from this, the only thing that is mine is the ideas that won't leave me alone!

-HxL-HxL-HxL-

Wizarding Britain was going to the dogs; it started right after the battle of Hogwarts. The Ministry, being afraid of repeating the past, questioned every captured death eater under veritaserum. Those whose answers were unsatisfactory were immediately given the Dementor's Kiss, and those whose confessions pleased the Ministry were given their conditional freedom.

Lucius Malfoy was one such death eater. While under the influence of the truth potion Lucius told the Ministry how he was broken out of Azkaban only to find that the Dark Lord had taken up residence in his manor, forced his son to take the dark mark and attempt to murder Albus Dumbledore all in the name of protecting his mother. After hearing how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had taken Lucius's wand, that Lucius spent the entire battle searching for his son, and that the Malfoy patriarch had to reside in the same house as the dark wizard, the Ministry decided that Lucius had sufficiently paid for his crimes. Much to the Malfoy family's relief, after questioning Narcissa and Draco, the Ministry decided to allow them their freedom as well. Draco because of his testimony and Lucius's, and Narcissa for her role in the destruction of Voldemort. By the end of the two months it took for the Ministry to try and pass judgment on all the captured death eaters, the Malfoy's felt they had gotten off fairly easy, after all what was a little veritaserum and a heavy fine compared to the Dementor's Kiss. But within the last months Lucius was beginning to think that they weren't lucky, quite the opposite in fact.

It had started shortly after the end of the death eater trials. The Daily Prophet began running articles about the decimated population of Wizarding Britain, at first these articles focused on the losses that people suffered, but gradually they escalated. The articles began using words like sustainability, and giving birth estimates. They said that the second war had come too soon after the first and that in the last seventeen years the population hadn't had sufficient time to recover from the deaths during the first war, and that the losses during the last three years had only decimated the population further. The Prophet then claimed that at the current birth rate it would take a century for the population to recover enough for Britain to function properly. Lucius had to admit that the Ministry had played its cards well; hardly anyone noticed that the government was using their grief to cover up the outrageous plans they were hatching. But having manipulated the politics of Ministry for most of his adult life Lucius saw these articles for what they were; propaganda.

I wasn't until January 2nd 1999, the eight-month anniversary of the end of the war, that the Ministry revealed what they had been plotting.

Lucius had been sitting with Narcissa and Draco in the breakfast nook enjoying a proper English breakfast, watching the snow fall outside the glass patio doors, when one of the house elves had appeared holding the morning addition of the Daily Prophet like any other day. Lucius knew the moment he saw the headline that things were about the change and that the Ministry was making its move.

**Population Growth Efforts to Begin Immediately. New Marriage Law Announced.**

_Rita Skeeter_

My dear readers, early this morning this reporter had the great honor and privilege to be called into the Ministry of Magic to conduct an interview with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt concerning the current population crisis. This is what our great leader had to say.

_On Friday January 1, 1999 the members of the Wizengamot passed a law, which is to be the solution to the pressing population concerns, our country is facing. As all the citizens of Wizarding Britain are aware we have obtained the greatest population decrease since the days of the witch burnings. But now we have a simple four-step plan to bring our numbers up as efficiently and quickly as possible, to make this work we expect complete cooperation from all members of our society. For the first step, all married couples will shortly be receiving owls with official Ministry letters, these letters are directly linked to the Ministry archives. Both members of the couple __**must**__ press a drop of blood into the parchment of this letter. This will ascertain both members sexuality and if one or both members of the couple are fertile. If both members are fertile they will be supplied with fertility potions (and conception potions in the case of same sex couples) and further instructions of what is expected of them. If both members are infertile nothing about their daily life will change, but unfortunately if only one member of the marriage is infertile the marriage will be immediately dissolved and recorded in the archives. All parties involved who are unable to spawn or carry a child will be owled further instructions, but be assured that these individuals will be provided housing and will be given employment opportunities should the require them. This leads us to step two, all unmarried (or newly unmarried) individuals of legal age (seventeen or higher) will receive owls with official Ministry letters, these letters are directly linked to the Ministry archives. Citizens __**must**__ press a drop of blood into the parchment of this letter. This will ascertain the individual's sexuality and if they are fertile. All fertile citizens will have exactly 30 days to find a partner and be wed by a Ministry official (any unfertile citizen will receive the same provisions as the recently unmarried infertiles). Newly married couples will be supplied with fertility potions (and conception potions in the case of same sex couples) and further instructions of what is expected of them. Those witches and wizards who do not find a life partner within the allotted time frame will be part of step three. In step three all single fertile citizens will receive an official Ministry letter, which they will need to press a drop of blood into. This will ascertain the individual's sexuality and if they are fertile (again all infertile citizens will receive Ministry provisions). All fertile citizens will then be required to attend a Ministry hosted social where they will be given the opportunity to choose a life partner, if at the end of the social they have not made a mutual selection the Ministry will be responsible for pairing up the remaining individuals. Since all same sex couples have the capability to conceive with the aid of potions there will be two separate socials. There will be one where heterosexual and bisexual citizens attend (one day), and one where homosexual and bisexual citizens attend (the next day). Any bisexual citizen who does not find a spouse at the first social may attend the second social, but if by the end of the second social they have not paired, all bisexual citizens will be subject to the same Ministry chosen marriages as other citizens. This is done in efforts to maximize the likely hood of citizens finding spouses who are compatible. All newly wedded couples will receive fertility potions (and conception potions in the case of same sex couples) and further instructions of what is expected of them. The final and fourth step of this plan looks not towards current of age citizens but to those to come of age in the future. For the next ten years all fertile citizens (upon puberty for younger citizens and immediately for citizens over the age of 14, all citizens will be subject to the fertility and sexuality tests mentioned before) have exactly one year from either their seventeenth birthday (or their completion of Hogwarts if they have yet to finish their education) to find a partner and marry or the Ministry will be responsible for pairing up the remaining individuals. All newly wedded couples will receive fertility potions (and conception potions in the case of same sex couples) and further instructions of what is expected of them. After the ten years have passed we will reassess the state of the population of our nation and determine if this four-step plan is still required. We at the Ministry understand that this plan is neither pleasant nor is it fair, but for the sake of the continuation of Wizarding Britain it is necessary, therefore complete compliance with this plan is mandatory, any who do not comply will be held accountable to this new law. To the citizens of this great nation I would ask of you to be open to the possibilities that this new law brings. Thank you._

And so you've heard here first dear readers, it looks like life for all of us (this reporter included) is about to get a lot more interesting.

Upon having finished reading the article Lucius handed the paper to Narcissa and left the table to stand by the window to wait for the owl that would change all of their lives forever.


	2. Confessions

Chapter Summary: The Malfoy's reaction to the Daily Prophet article and things come to light that no expected.

Hey guys! Firstly let me say WOW! Thank you for all the feedback and favourites, likes, review, and kudos, I forgot how wonderful it is to wake up to over 20 emails because people like what your twisted brain comes up with, it means the world to me!

Here is another short chapter for you, sorry about these first two chapters, they are filler and back story, I know they aren't all that exciting but they are needed for this story to work. There is actually dialog in the chapter! Enjoy!

I'm still needing a Beta, so if you are interested let me know.

As always I do not own or make money from these.

-HxL-HxL-HxL

Lucius listened quietly to the sound of Narcissa's breathing as she read the article, being able to tell, after twenty years of marriage, that she was furious just by the way her breath caught in her throat. Lucius turned from the window when he heard his son shift uncomfortably and clear his throat.

"Father, what is happening?" Draco asked looking between his parents and the Daily Prophet with a look of apprehension.

" Wait your turn son" Lucius said, speaking for the first time since the paper arrived, "Enjoy your blissful ignorance for a short while longer" he continued bitterly, his voice sounding hallow and broken to even his own ears. Without another word the Malfoy lord turned back to the window and stared across the white landscape contemplating what he had just read and how it would impact his life and the life of his family.

The first thing it would affect would be his marriage, Narcissa was barren, due to complications with Draco's birth she could not bear more children. With a sigh Lucius realized his marriage was over. Lucius turned back around to look at the witch he had been married to for the last two decades, he saw a beautiful, strong witch who had done what ever it took to keep her family safe, and he loved her for it. But as hard as Lucius had tried over the years he'd never fallen in love with his wife; their marriage was one of politics not love, and had been arranged by both of their parents in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Lucius had come to care about his wife greatly, and considered her one of his dearest friends but being gay, he supposed he never had a chance of having a real marriage with the woman. Him being gay, Lucius shook his head realizing that that little piece of information would be coming to light soon. He had spent the last twenty years hiding it from the world and most especially his wife, and now he wouldn't be able to hide it any longer. It wasn't that Lucius was ashamed of being gay, it was the fact he was married to a witch, a marriage that neither of them had a choice in, he had hid his sexuality for the sake of his wife and a possibility of happiness with her.

Lucius watched silently as Narcissa set the newspaper on the table and slid it slowly to their son her eyes staring forward unseeing as she was lost in thought.

"Mother?" Draco asked uncertainly, not yet reaching out for the newspaper that had shaken his parents in a way he hadn't seen since the war.

"Ju…Just read it Draco, we'll talk after" Narcissa said quietly after having to clear her throat to be able to speak.

Lucius watched as his son braced himself and, with a determination that only a Malfoy could display, picked up the paper and began to read, his eyes shooting up to make contact with his fathers every so often. Lucius sighed again at seeing the fear and resignation that he felt, reflected in the eyes of his son. It was a look he had hoped Draco would never have again, but yet again he had failed to protect his family. Turning back to the window to avoid having to see his son's future happiness disappear in front of him, Lucius contemplated the choices he and Narcissa had made, concerning their son. After the war they had decided that Draco deserved the freedom to choose his own spouse. But in light of the current events it seemed like a foolish choice.

"This is absolute shite!" Draco exclaimed throwing the paper onto the table as Lucius turned back around to face his family. "How do they expect me to find some one in a month? This is bloody ridiculous!" He continued pushing back his chair to pace agitatedly around the small breakfast nook.

Narcissa took her eyes off her son to look at Lucius, " How are you and Draco going to find acceptable partners with the stigma of the war still hanging over your heads?" she asked, her deceptively cold voice laced with a concern that only her family could recognize.

Lucius was about to respond when he was cut off by a still pacing Draco, "What do you mean Father has to find a partner? He's married to you!"

Tiredly Lucius massaged the bridge of his nose, was it really only breakfast time? "Draco, your mother is unable to bear children, your delivery nearly killed her, you know this. So in accordance with this new law our marriage will soon be dissolved." He explained while silently contemplating if it was too early in the day for scotch.

Draco turned to stare at his father, taken aback by how defeated he appeared, not even during the war had his father looked this resigned to his dictated fate. "Father, there must be something we can do, we can fight this!" he exclaimed desperately, knowing he was grasping at straws.

"Darling, you know as a condition of our freedom, we cannot break any laws or be seen openly opposing the Ministry. Surely, as distasteful as this is, it is preferable to the Dementor's Kiss" Narcissa said softly as she reached for her tea.

Both the Malfoy men stared at the Malfoy matriarch like she had just spoken in parsletongue, "Cissa you can't seriously believe…" Lucius exclaimed but trailed off as his wife stood gracefully and walked over to cup his check in one of her soft hands.

"Lucius, this is an opportunity for you to find some one who can, if not make you happy, fulfill your needs in a way I cannot." Narcissa said quietly very aware that their son was hanging on every word.

"Cissa…" Lucius muttered brokenly, realizing he had not been as good an actor these last twenty years as he believed.

Narcissa smiled softly and pushed a wayward strand of her husband's platinum blonde hair from his eyes, " You have been a caring and attentive husband Lucius, and you have made me happy and treated me with love and respect always. But darling, I have always known, I knew before I married you, and I have done my best to make it easier on you all these years. But don't you think it's time you were able to be who you are and have what you want?"

Lucius stared in amazement at the witch as a weight he had been carrying around for decades slowly lifted off his shoulders, "What did I ever do to deserve you Cissa?" he asked, his voice scratchy with barely concealed emotions as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her smooth cheek.

Narcissa just smiled sadly at her husband, giving his cheek an answering peck before pulling away and turning to their very confused son.

"Would either of you care to explain what in the name of Merlin that was about?" he demanded, his already short temper getting shorter by the second.

Lucius frantically wracked his brain for something to tell Draco, he was about to spout the first lie that came to his mind when he heard Narcissa's voice calmly speak up in her no nonsense tone "Draco, your father is gay, has been since before I knew him, this is an opportunity for him to find some one who he can be himself with."

Lucius stared at his wife in disbelief, "Did you just out me to our son?" he croaks before he can get control of himself.

Narcissa was spared the need to reply but Draco's loud almost hysterical laughter. Both parents stared at their son getting more concerned about his sanity the longer he continued laughing. After what seemed like minutes Draco had himself mostly under control only chuckling slightly now and again, " I-I'm sorry, but you don't understand" he had to pause for another round of laughter "I'm just so relieved. I have been struggling with myself since fourth year wondering how to tell you and what you would think, and now…" Draco breaking down laughing again while his parents looked at each other in complete confusion.

"What are you talking about Draco?" Lucius asked partly confused and partly relieved that his son had accepted that his father was gay so easily.

Draco chuckled one more time before whipping his eyes saying "I'm gay, bent, a poof, I've seen Quidditch hoops more strait than I am" he exclaimed before breaking down into fits of laughter once again.


	3. Owls and Farewells

Hey every one! 3 chapters in 24 hours! Hopefully that makes up for their shortness. Sorry again for another short slow chapter, this is the last filler chapter for a while! Next chapter will move a lot faster and Harry will come into he picture!

One thing I wanted to say before you read this chapter is that Lucius and Narcissa are rather affectionate in this chapter, which may seem odd since Lucius is gay. But they have been married for 20 years, this is the kind of affection I would imagine to be habitual by now, especially since Lucius spent all his marriage pretending to be strait.

Again I want to thank you all for the amazing response and feedback I have gotten for this story! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Draco continued to chuckle to himself as he sat back in his chair and was about to speak up when he was interrupted by a tapping on the window. All three Malfoys froze knowing what the owl at the window would bring. Lucius closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly turning and walking to the window letting the owl in. The owl swooped in the window and flew to the table before it landed on the table, held out it's leg towards Lucius, and began to eat a piece of bacon from the wizards plate. "Bloody owl" Lucius grumbled, trying to relieve some of the tension, as he walked to the table and removed the letter from the owls extended leg. Once its burden had been removed the owl gave a single hoot before it flew out the window, which Narcissa closed with a wave of her wand.

The Malfoy family stared at the innocent looking letter held in Lucius hands before Narcissa spoke up, "Honestly Lucius, open it already."

Without a word Lucius slowly broke the Ministry's wax seal and pulled out a thick piece of blank parchment and a copy of the speech the Minister had given to the Prophet. Lucius spread out the parchment on the table, and with a quick look at his wife used his wand to prick his index finger drawing out a drop of blood that he pressed into the parchment. The blood was quickly absorbed into the parchment only to be replaced by

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, age 45, married to Narcissa Malfoy (n__é__e Black), homosexual, fertile. _

Lucius quickly healed his finger before holding out his hand to his wife, well aware that within seconds he would be single for the first time in twenty years. Once he had Narcissa's hand in his, he pressed a quick kiss to her knuckles, a gesture he had preformed countless times, before using his wand to prick her finger the same way he did his own. Narcissa quickly pressed her blood against the parchment and healed her finger not even waiting to see the words that quickly appeared on the parchment.

_Narcissa Malfoy (n__é__e Black), age 44, married to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, heterosexual, infertile._

All three Malfoys stared at the parchment as it rose into the air and quickly ripped it's self down the middle, each half presenting its self to one of the couple. Lucius and Narcissa were about to read the half pieces of parchment that had been pressed into their hands when there was again a tapping at the window. Draco quickly opened the window with a swish of his wand and the owl flew to him, dropped a letter onto his plate and flew back out the window, Draco closing it behind the bird before opening his own Ministry letter which contained a piece of blank parchment and just like his parents letter, a copy of the article from the newspaper. Draco wasted no time pricking and pressing his bloodied finger into the parchment, which swiftly read.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, age 18, single, homosexual, fertile. _

Within seconds Draco's letter became filled with more writing. "In the interest of saving time why don't we read our letters aloud? I'll start" Lucius said quietly before he began reading.

_Mr. Lucius Malfoy,_

_It is with great regret that the Ministry of Magic must inform you that due to her infertility your marriage with Narcissa Malfoy (n__é__e Black) is now legally dissolved. In the eyes of the law Ms. Black is no longer recognized as Lady Malfoy and therefore is required to find alternative living arrangements within twelve hours. As the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy it is to your discretion if you wish to still financially provide for you ex-wife. _

_As you are no doubt aware, you now have 30 days to the minute to find a new life partner of your choice and be wed by a Ministry Official. You will receive additional information about what is expected of you upon the completion of your wedding vows. Should you not be wed within the allotted time you will receive another owl with further instructions. _

_Hoping you are well and wishing you the best of luck_

_Windel Windforth_

_Head of The Magical Marriage Law Department. _

Lucius finished reading his letter before looking at Draco, "You next son."

_Mr. Draco Malfoy, _

_It is with great joy that the Ministry of Magic must inform you that due to your status as a fertile citizen you now have 30 days to the minute to find a new life partner of your choice and be wed by a Ministry Official. You will receive additional information about what is expected of you upon the completion of your wedding vows. Should you not be wed within the allotted time you will receive another owl with further instructions. _

_Hoping you are well and wishing you the best of luck_

_Windel Windforth_

_Head of The Magical Marriage Law Department. _

"They don't give you much to go on do they?" Draco muttered before turning to his mother expectantly.

Narcissa sighed softly before reading her letter for her son and ex-husband to hear.

_Ms. Narcissa Black,_

_It is with great regret that the Ministry of Magic must inform you that due to your infertility your marriage with Lucius Malfoy is now legally dissolved. In the eyes of the law you are no longer recognized as Lady Malfoy and therefore are required to find alternative living arrangements within twelve hours. As the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy it is to your ex-husbands discretion if he wishes to still financially provide for you. If in the case he does not, you are encouraged to come to the Ministry of Magic and housing and employment will be provided for you. _

_As one of the infertile citizens in our society you are now prohibited to marry any fertile citizen, this is done to ensure that all possible efforts are made to increase our population. You are, however, permitted and encouraged to find a life partner from the infertile population. _

_Should you have any questions or concerns about your new status in our society please do not hesitate to owl. _

_Hoping you are well_

_Windel Windforth_

_Head of The Magical Marriage Law Department. _

Once Narcissa finished reading her letter she turned to the two men who meant more than the world to her before speaking in a forced calm voice "I suppose I should get packed. Lucius, I would ask that you allow me access to the vault that contains my dowry, I know you never used it"

Lucius stared at the woman he had married and was once again awed by her strength and resilience, "Of course Cissa, you will have that and access to all your personal vaults. And should you want it, the summer house is yours as well." He stated trying to stay as collected as his ex-wife. He hated to see her leave their home, she was his closest friend and in his own way he did love her and it pained him to see twenty years of marriage come to an end.

Narcissa smiled and nodded her head slightly "Thank you Lucius, that is very kind, with the money in those vaults I can live comfortably for the rest of my life. And as for the summer house, you know how much I love it there, I thank you" she said before she called for a house elf ordering all of her belongs be packed and moved to the summer house. Once that was finished she turned to her son who was staring at his parents looking so young and lost as he watched his parents calmly splitting up. "You are always welcome at the summer house Draco, in fact I demand that the moment you find a husband you bring him around to tea so I may approve of him, before you marry him if at all possible" she ordered with a soft smile as she walked around the table to hug her son.

" I will Mother" Draco whispered as he clung tightly to her, reluctant to let go.

When Narcissa eventually broke the embrace she turned towards the man she had been married to for twenty years and leaned in to kiss his cheek whispering against his skin "Good bye Lucius, please take this opportunity to find happiness" before she pulled away.

Lucius grabbed Narciss's hand in his "I will, please do the same, find a man whom you can be happy with and who can give you what you need." He said quietly before pressing a kiss to her knuckles, "and Cissa, please let me know if you need anything at all, I will owl Gringotts immediately and ensure you have access to your vaults" he assured her.

Narcissa just smiled softly at Lucius before leaving the breakfast nook to floo to the summer house, her new home.


	4. Champaign and Strangers

Hello there everybody! Here is another chapter for you! Sorry it took longer than the others (but really I think I deserved a bit of a break after posting 3 chapters in 24 hours ;) ). This chapter is twice as long as the others and is mostly dialog. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter even if I did have trouble starting it.

Thank you all again for your support, the response I've gotten from this story is phenomenal!

Enjoy guys!

Lucius and Draco sat in front of the fire in the senior Malfoy's study, exactly thirty-one days after Narcissa had moved out of Malfoy Manor, staring at the two large unopened letters a Ministry owl had just delivered.

The two wizards and Narcissa had spent the last month trying to find suitable spouses for the Malfoy lord and his heir to no avail. Any wizard who could look past their past affiliation with the Dark Lord were only willing to do so to get their hands on the sizable Malfoy vaults; and as of the day before the Malfoy men were out of time.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" Lucius suggested as he reached for the envelope that was addressed to him as Draco did the same. Lucius broke the Ministry seal and tipped the contents of his envelope, a piece of blank parchment and a plain black masquerade mask, onto the low coffee table in front of him. Looking over to his son Lucius saw that Draco's envelope contained the same items.

Draco had already used his wand to prick his finger and was pressing his blood into the parchment while muttering "why the hell do they make us do this every time?" under his breath.

Lucius just shook his head at his son with an amused smirk on his face before he too drew blood and pressed it to his parchment before watching the writing appear. With one last glance at his son Lucius turned his full attention to his letter.

_Mr. Lucius Malfoy,_

_Since in the last thirty days you have not married, in accordance with the Marriage Law, you are now required to attend the social for the homosexual citizens occurring this evening, starting at five- o-clock (supper will be provided)._

_The Ministry is aware that many members of our society opposed each other in the war against He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, and has made every effort to eliminate discrimination in this stage of the spousal selection process. In the envelope you received there is a mask, this mask will act as a portkey and will activate exactly three minutes after it is donned. This mask has been spelled to disguise any physical features that would cause you to be identifiable, with the exception of eyes. This mask also has a modified silencing spell that will make it impossible for you to give away your identity or your affiliations during the war. Once donned these masks will not be removable until your marriage has been consummated. Upon the completion of your nuptials at the social this evening, you and your spouse will be supplied with fertility potions, conception potions, and further instructions of what is expected of them._

_Hoping you are well and wishing you the best of luck_

_Windel Windforth_

_Head of The Magical Marriage Law Department. _

Lucius looked up from the parchment to see Draco still reading, once the younger wizard had finished reading his letter Lucius spoke up "Well, I suppose this could be worse. At least we know we will not be married for our money."

"And we get a Ministry banquet out of the deal, those are always spectacular." Draco added with a smirk "And it will give us a chance to eliminate those with terrible table manners" he shudder, remembering how the Weasel use to eat at Hogwarts.

Lucius chuckled before standing from the arm chair he had been occupying, "I suggest that we meet here at 4:55, and put on our masks, that way we arrive together and know what the other looks like."

Draco nodded before standing and following his father out of the study, "Agreed, I will see you then Father, I'm going to go floo Mother and then enjoy my last afternoon of freedom," he drawled before walking down the hallway and up the grand staircase to the second floor.

Lucius watched his son go, contemplating on how to spend the rest of his day as well.

Lucius was his study at 4:50 that evening, reminiscing about his time in Hogwarts before he was engaged to Narcissa when he realized that tonight, for the first time since the end of his fifth year, he would be laying with someone of his own sex. If that thought wasn't enough to make this social bearable he didn't know what was. Lucius shook himself from his thoughts and cast a quick tempus spell and saw it was nearly time for him and Draco to leave. Turning towards the bookcase Lucius quickly transfigured an old edition of the Daily Prophet into a full-length mirror and thoroughly checked over his outfit once again. He had decided on light blue robes that had a grey tinge to them, Lucius figured that if the only part of his appearance that would be him was his eyes then he better make them pop. While he looked in the mirror he saw Draco come in the study doors, "It seems you and I were of the same mind when it came to our wardrobe this evening Dragon" Lucius teased using his sons nickname from childhood.

Draco stopped next to his father so they were both reflected in the mirror, "So it would seem," Draco drawled before sighing "shall we put on these now?" he asked holding up his mask.

Lucius nodded, and pulled his mask out of his pocket and, looking in the mirror, pressed it to his face. Lucius felt the tingle of magic spread over his body and when he moved his hand from the mask he was looking at a completely different person in the mirror. He was still the same height and body type, his eyes were the same icy grey blue as always, in fact the only thing that had changed was his hair. His long platinum blonde hair was now short dark blonde hair that looked as though he had just been shagged through the mattress. Lucius turned his eyes to his sons' reflection when he heard the younger gasp.

Draco's hair, like his fathers, was the only thing to change, but where Lucius's hair had shortened and became a darker shade of blonde, Draco's had grown to shoulder length wavy chestnut brown hair that made his eyes stand out and appear warmer. "Who knew hair made this much difference?" Draco mused while he took in his and Lucius's appearances.

Lucius turned back to his own reflection " I suppose the masks help, they do cover our faces from forehead to mid cheek" he said as he tried to tame his unruly hair getting frustrated as his hair got more out control the more he tried to fix it. After a few moments of futilely trying to make his hair presentable Lucius threw his hands up in the air "It's no use! This mop on my head won't behave! What acceptable man would want me looking like a slob!" he exclaimed turning away from the mirror agitatedly.

Draco stared at his father in slight shock, was his father nervous? " Father, calm down. The just fucked appearance looks good on you, you will have men lining up who want to make you look like that on a regular basis" Draco said with a smirk, trying to make his father stop fretting.

Lucius turned to his son, a sharp retort on his tongue, only to stop when both his and Draco's masks gave off a soft chime to warn them that the portkey was about to activate. Lucius took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he felt the tell tale pull behind his navel, when he opened his eyes he was standing in the large ballroom at the Ministry with Draco by his side, his earlier frustrations forgotten. He looked around the massive room seeing that it was already packed full of people, some dancing to the soft music on the dance floor in the middle of the room, but more standing along the sides awkwardly sipping their drinks.

"Well this is going to be fun," Draco drawled sarcastically from his right as he too took in the layout of the room.

Lucius chuckled and turned to his son resting a hand on his shoulder before saying softly, "Give it a chance son, this is your last chance to have a say in the man you will make a family with. Now go, I look forward to meeting my new son in law in the morning" he finished with a chuckle.

Draco nodded and was about to walk away when he stopped suddenly, and even under his mask Lucius could tell his son was frowning, "Merlin's knickers, your new husband will be my step father…" Draco trailed off before shaking his head as if to clear the unwanted thoughts away, then turned and walked towards the bar.

Lucius smiled softly at his sons dramatics, he had always been a rather theatrical boy and some things didn't seem to change with age. With a deep fortifying breath Lucius turned towards the most populated area of the room _time to take the plunge_ he thought dryly before he started walking towards the nearest wizard he could see.

Lucius sighed as he stared into his glass of Champaign five hours after arriving at the Ministry, while the meal, music, and alcohol had been lovely thus far Lucius found the company far from satisfactory. He had spoken to over a dozen perspective husbands only to find them dull, obnoxious, completely idiotic or any combination of the three; the only bright light in the evening so far, was that Draco had been talking to a tall man with long auburn hair all evening; and the two seemed rather cozy on the dance floor at the moment. With another dramatic sigh, _Draco most certainly did not inherit that trait from him thank you very much_, Lucius drained the remainder of his Champaign, set the glass on a floating tray of empties, and was about to go in search of more when a voice to his right stopped him.

"That bad huh?" asked a man maybe five centimeters shorter than Lucius but who had well defined shoulders, long almost black hair tied at his neck with a ribbon, and the most vibrant green eyes Lucius had ever seen.

Lucius had to mentally shake himself and with great effort force himself to quit ogling the man next to him, "How ever you could you tell?" he asked drolly a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

The stranger chuckled moving a little closer to the blonde wizard "Well the very loud put out sighs had absolutely nothing to do with my deduction" and with a smirk worthy of any Malfoy the stranger continued "Nor did the previous three glasses of Champaign"

Lucius tried to hide his pleasure that the man had obviously been that attentive to him, "You've been watching me" he stated trying for nonchalance, but failing miserably even to his own ears.

The dark haired wizard laughed, a sound so rich and smooth that Lucius felt as though it was a balm soothing all his frayed nerves. "Well of course, how else would I have noticed that the only one you were trying to seduce was your alcohol and that I'd have to make the first move," the stranger said cheekily, challenging Lucius to commit fully to the flirty banter.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, fully aware that the motion was hid behind his mask, "Seduction, who said anything about seduction?" he asked smoothly, while deftly plucking two Champaign flutes off of a floating tray and handing one to the stranger.

The wizard nodded his thanks and took a sip before responding, "Well isn't that what all this is?" he asked motioning to the rest of the room with one hand "A grand seduction? Putting a bunch of single people with the same sexual preferences in a room and hoping they pair up and go home together on their own? Let's be honest, not a single one of us will fall in love tonight, the most we can hope for is finding some one we are sexually attracted to and who won't bore us to death. Feelings, if they happen, will come later" the stranger finished softly with a slight bitter edge to his voice before taking another, longer, sip from his glass.

"I hadn't quiet thought about it like that, but you're right of course, that is exactly what is going on here." Lucius conceded, "It is a grand scheme to make it seem as though we had a choice. If we truly had a choice in this, I would have chosen to stay married to the beautiful witch I married, pretending I was straight, and living out my life in contentment. Instead here I am, newly divorced, at the same social as my son, hoping to take home a wizard who may make me happy or who may make me miserable. It's a 50/50 gamble, where with my wife I was guaranteed, if not happiness, contentment at least" Lucius trailed off realizing he had been venting his frustrations out to a complete stranger, one who he was beginning to hope he hadn't driven off with his behavior.

With a small smile and a tilt of his head Lucius conveyed his regret for his rant, which caused the slightly stunned stranger to smile back softly and raise his glass in a slight toast, "Well, here is to 50/50 gambles" he said humorously, waiting for Lucius to raise his glass in response, before taking a sip of his bubbly drink, and continuing. "I understand your frustration, about this whole situation outing you I mean. At least it only outed you to your wife and son, that damned letter outed me to myself" the stranger said laughing self depreciatingly.

Lucius looked at the stranger questioningly, and the other wizard sensing the blondes confusion started to explain, "You see I'm still fairly young, eighteen actually, and with all that has been going on these last few years I've had very little time to consider my sexuality. After the war I started dating my mates younger sister, not because I particularly wanted to or was attracted to her, but because it was expected. And when that letter arrived I was having breakfast with her and her family. Let's just say to see the word homosexual appear on the parchment was a shock." The stranger laughed softly as Lucius chuckled, he continued after a moment and another sip of his drink, "Obviously after that my girlfriend and I split up, she and her ex decided that marrying each other and working out their problems was preferable to marrying strangers, and I was left to struggle with the shock of being told that I am gay by a piece of parchment. Frankly that's why I'm here, it took me the whole bloody thirty days to come to terms with it" he finished bitterness seeping heavily into his voice, and downed the rest of his drink in one go.

Lucius smiled comfortingly finishing off his drink, disposing of their empties, and grabbing two Champaign flutes of sparkling water, rightly assuming that they had both drank enough for the night, before speaking again, "I can imagine that would be quite a shock. I know it is hard enough to come to terms with when you are gradually discovering it for your self, I can only imagine the confusion you went through being told your gay instead of figuring it out on your own" he said, wanting to put the other wizard at ease.

"It was definitely confusing at first" the dark haired wizard said, nodding his head in thanks for the water "that is until I thought back on the past, well suffice to say, after reexamining my past, it was obvious to me that the parchment was right" he finished with another one of those laughs that had Lucius relaxing unconsciously. "But enough about me" the stranger exclaimed suddenly "This is my first time talking up a bloke. I want to hear more about you. Your son, how old is he?" the stranger asked his words coming out faster as for the first time, he showed his age and inexperience with this type of situation.

Lucius couldn't help himself, he laughed, which in turn caused the strangers eyes to darken slightly in what Lucius thought to be desire, "I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the spontaneous exuberance you just showed" Lucius explained once he had calmed "I has been some time since I've seen such excitement over the prospect of getting know another person better." Lucius said with a smile as he led his new acquaintance over to a small round table near the wall where they could sit and talk. "But to answer your question, my son, he is eighteen as well, turns nineteen in June. I would guess you went to Hogwarts together actually" Lucius mused, surprised that the fact this young man was the same age as Draco didn't bother him in the lease. But he did wonder if it bothered the other man and decided he had better inquire about it, "Does the fact that I am old enough to be your father concern you?" he asked trying to not let his wariness show in his voice.

The stranger looked at him as though the question surprised him, "Should it?" he asked uncertainly pausing briefly as Lucius gave a very un-Malfoy-ish shrug, "No, I don't think it does. I've always found myself more drawn more toward more mature people than those my age…and I'm definitely drawn to you," the stranger said boldly, regaining some of his earlier bravado.

Lucius laughed again before leaning in so his lips brushed the other wizards ear as he spoke, "and I to you".

The stranger swallowed loudly and Lucius delighted in the shiver that ran through the other mans body, _oh how he could get use to that_. "Since we are both so drawn to each other, and like you said, it is the most we can hope for from this evening, what do you say about getting married?" Lucius asked with only a little humor, pulling back enough to see the other mans face.

The dark haired wizards tongue darted out to wet his lips, _which Lucius absolutely definitely did not fixate on_, before trying to smirk cheekily and said "I thought you would never ask"


	5. Wedding Jitters

Hello Lovelies!

Here is another chapter for you! I am very sorry for the way it ends, it just felt like the perfect way to end this chapter. But the good news is that as soon as I post this, I will begin working on the next one and it should be up by tonight!

ENOY!

-HxL-HxL-HxL

Lucius stared at the man beside him, his new fiancée, in shock. He'd been expecting the younger man to think Lucius had been joking. He was shaken out of his shocked state by the musical sound of the other mans laughter. "You should see your face!" the dark haired man exclaimed as he tried to calm his laughter, "I'm sorry, it's just I didn't expect you to be so shocked, after all, I came on to you first."

Lucius shook his head and tried to put on a convincing glare, when in all honesty he was trying not to laugh as well, but out of relief not mirth. This handsome young man wanted him. Once his future husband had calmed down Lucius spoke "Well in that case there is no reason for us to extend our stay here. The sooner we say our vows the sooner we can…get to know each other better" he said in a voice that left no doubt in the others mind what the older wizard was hinting at.

A blush quickly colored the visible part of the strangers face as he swallowed nervously and stood up holding out his hand to Lucius, "shall we then?" he asked his voice not betraying his nervousness.

Lucius took the younger wizards hand and stood gracefully, "It would be my pleasure" he muttered lowly into the shorter mans ear. "The room they have appointed for marriages is this way," Lucius said leading the man in the proper direction, still hand in hand. As they walked Lucius's thoughts began to catch up with him through the slight fog of alcohol that had settled over his brain after his fourth glass of Champaign; while the Malfoy Lord was pleased that the young man he was about to marry was favorable to the idea now, he had to wonder, would the younger man still be pleased by his choice when he knew who was under the mask.

By the time they reached the door to the marriage room Lucius had worked himself up so much that his doubt and nervousness was visible to the other man, who for the life of him couldn't understand where the confident and slightly cocky wizard he'd agreed to marry had gone. "Hey, look at me" he said softly trying to get the blondes attention. Once he was sure he had it, the younger wizard looked into the steel blue eyes questioningly "What's wrong, do you not want to do this?" he asked, his own worries creeping into his voice.

Lucius sighed despondently as he ran a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture, "It's not that," he assured the other man before continuing, "It's just that, you may not like the man you find under this mask. I assure you, not many would."

Lucius watched the other man closely on the alert for any indication of repulsion, instead what he saw was a smile and admiration "The fact that you 'warned' me of that tells me about who you are as a person, and I like the person I've gotten acquainted with. No, even if you are some one I previously disliked, I like who you are in this moment and I want to marry you" the younger man said with conviction before stepping closer to the blonde wizard and pressing a soft chaste kiss to his lips.

The older wizard was frozen in place by shock, not only did the young man still want him after he had come as close as possible to admitting that he was a death eater, he was now being kissed by the same man! Lucius regained just enough of his senses to kiss the dark haired wizard back softly before the it ended.

"Definitely better than kissing a witch" the younger wizard said with a smirk as he turned towards the door reaching out to open it, only to yelp in a very undignified manner when his arse was playfully slapped.

"Cheeky little tease" Lucius breathed into the shorter mans ear, placing his hands on his fiancés hips pulling him so his back was flush with Lucius's front, with a smirk the blonde placed a teasingly light kiss behind the shorter mans ear, letting his tongue briefly touch the soft skin. Lucius chuckled and stood up strait as he heard the younger wizard let out a shaky breath and a barely audible moan.

" You don't play fair" the shorter man groaned as he readjusted his trousers as subtly as possible.

Lucius laughed as he opened the door and stepped inside, saying only loud enough for the other man to hear "Well, I was a Slytherin".

The younger wizard groaned playfully "Of course you were" as both wizards walked into a brightly colored waiting room with only one other couple sitting in the chairs.

Lucius chuckled as he led his intended to the chairs directly across from the other couple, before turning to the man across from him saying in an amused tone "Hello son".

Draco smirked before replying in an equally amused tone "Father".

Before Lucius could speak up the man beside Draco with the auburn hair started laughing heartily, and to Lucius's surprise so did his fiancée. Draco and his father shot confused looks to the other two wizards, wondering if they were about to marry mad men.

Lucius's intended was the first to calm down enough to explain, "The man your son is about to marry, he and I arrived together, he is my best mate's older brother" he said still chuckling as he turned to the auburn haired man with a teasing look in his eyes "guess this will make us family officially, son-in-law."

This caused all four wizards to begin laugh this time, but they quickly sobered as sour looking witch in Ministry robes walked over to them and turned to Draco and his partner, "The officiate is ready for you now, the door on your left" she said in clipped tones, her disapproval of the groups laughter very evident.

Draco swallowed nervously as he stood up, his intendeds hand coming to rest on his lower back, "I will see you in the morning father, congratulations to you both" he said nodding his head in the dark haired wizards direction.

Lucius smiled before replying politely "And to you both as well." With a shaky smile Draco turned and the pair made their way to the door, just as Darco was reaching for the door knob Lucius called out mischievously "And son" once Draco had turned to look at his father he continued "Do be sure to use a silencing charm."

Draco shot his father a glare as both is soon to be husband and step father laughed loudly. Grabbing his fiancées hand Draco turned towards the door and quickly left the waiting room the door closing behind the couple, leaving Lucius, the younger wizard, and the Ministry witch alone in the waiting room.

Lucius chuckled softly relishing in the opportunity to embarrass his son the way only a father can, "that was mean" his intended said still laughing.

"I'm his father, if I hadn't done that I'd be remiss in my fatherly duties" Lucius teased as he reached over taking his fiancées hand in his.

The younger wizard was about to reply when he was cut off by the very annoyed Ministry witch, "Gentlemen, it is encouraged that you two discuss a couple things before you leave this room. Firstly, who's dwelling you will be returning to after the ceremony, secondly who will be carrying the first child. Now, if you will excuse me, I will inform you when you may go in." she said crisply before stomping off towards a small table between two doors.

Lucius looked at his fiancé as the witch left them in relative privacy, all traces of his previous levity gone, "What is your feelings on this?" he asked softly afraid to scare away the other man now that the reality of their choices was very obvious.

"Well," the young wizard said clearing his throat now that his voice suddenly abandoned him, "It sounds as though you have a sizable home, can we go there? I've been staying with my friend and his family since the war. I have a house, but it's too filled with memories for me to want to return there" he explained looking at Lucius imploringly.

Lucius smiled softly, "I would like nothing more than for us to live in my home, our home." Lucius corrected himself while rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on the hand of other wizard. "Now, children." He started diplomatically "While I am not opposed to bottoming on occasion, I do think that it would be in every one's best interest for you to carry the children. You are younger the pregnancy would be easier on you than it would be on me. That being said, if you are opposed to carrying our children I am willing to do so." Lucius watched silently as the other man thought through his options, hoping his soon to be husband agreed to carrying the children, Lucius did not want to have to go through everything he saw Narcissa go through while pregnant with Draco.

The younger wizard smiled at Lucius "I would love to be the one to be pregnant. To be honest, I didn't know men could get pregnant until the article in the Daily Prophet, and ever since the idea has intrigued me" he admitted, a slight blush on his face for revealing his ignorance on the matter and in conjunction that he hadn't been raised in the wizarding world.

" We agree then," Lucius said with a smile trying to put the other man back at ease, having picked up on his intendeds less than pureblood status.

The younger wizard was about to speak when he was again cut off by the Ministry Witch, "The officiate is ready for you, the door on the your right" she called from her desk across the room.

Lucius took a deep breath before standing and offering his hand to the other man, who took it quickly as he too stood giving Lucius a nervous smile, "let's get married" he said softly but with a determination that had Lucius smiling back.


	6. Revelations

Hey guys here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! I've had such amazing responses from you all, and I have all of you wondering who Draco's husband is! For that you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out!

Enjoy!

Lucius held the door to the marriage chamber open for the man he was about to marry before following him in and closing it. Lucius took in his surroundings, there was a wooden arch at the far end of the room with a Ministry official standing bellow it, there were three chairs along the side of the room with three bored looking wizards sitting in them, and one small table next to the arch which was covered in envelopes and potions.

"Welcome Gentlemen, do come this way please" the ministry official called out from under the arch looking like nothing would please him more than to go home.

Lucius smiled softly as his hand was grabbed by the man beside him and they walked towards the arch stopping just in front of the officiate. "Now gentlemen, during the ceremony you are required to state your names, but due to the spells on your masks I am the only one who will hear them, alright?" he asked waiting for the couple's nod of understanding, "Lets begin. Turn towards one another and clasp hands, good good," he said perking up slightly when the two wizards followed his instructions without question. " We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two wizards." He stated simply, and Lucius who was facing towards the three chairs saw a piece of parchment and a quick quotes quill recording all the proceedings.

The officiate then turned towards Lucius and in a solemn voiced asked the one question that was apart of any magical marriage, "Do you consent to marry this wizard of your own free will?"

Lucius took a breath before answering with the customary response "I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do so consent to marry this wizard of my own free will" frowning half way through at the odd sensation of saying his name but being unable to hear it.

If the officiate had been surprised by the wizards identity he made no sign of it before turning to the other wizard and asking, "Do you consent to marry this wizard of your own free will?"

Lucius looked at his almost husband as he responded using the words that Lucius had used. The Malfoy Lord couldn't help the surge of disappointment that he felt when the other man said his name but Lucius couldn't hear it.

"Now that the couple has stated their desire to join in matrimony it is time for the vows. Both of you repeat after me" the wizard said efficiently and in a tone that left no room for argument. The officiate cleared his throat and began to recite the vows "I, your names, do so swear to be faithful to this man, and to uphold all the expectations placed on this marriage by the Ministry of Magic." The official waited until the couple had finished reciting the shortest, oddest, and most infuriating marriage vows Lucius had ever heard. "Splendid, now slip these rings onto your partners ring fingers with the words, with this ring to thee I bind my self" the official continues before holding out his hands with one plain gold band in each.

Lucius reached forward first, picking up the ring and turned back to the man he was marrying. He looked into the mans eyes while gently slipping it onto his ring finger "With this ring to thee I bind myself."

Lucius's eyes never left the other mans as a ring was slipped onto his ring finger and the green-eyed wizard says softly but clearly "With this ring to thee I bind myself."

The moment the rings were both in place the officiate spoke up "You may now kiss to seal the bond."

Lucius smirked at his husband before leaning in and pressing his lips firmly against the other mans waiting only a second before deepening the kiss gently, his lips moving against the younger mans. Lucius pulled away when he heard his husband moan softly and felt him trying to deepen the kiss.

"Now who's the tease" the shorter wizard grumbled under his breath, his frown was soon replaced with a contagious smile as he was unable to pretend to be mad any longer.

Lucius chuckled as he turned back to the Ministry Official who was watch the newlyweds with a look of impatience on his face. "Now Gentlemen, we have a few more things we need to take care of. Firstly, who will be bearing the first child?" he asked briskly.

"I will," said the younger wizard automatically, his grin still firmly in place.

With a nod the official handed the wizard a green potion, "drink this, it is a conception potion, it will remain in your system for two weeks," he said before turning to Lucius handing him a yellow potion "this is a fertility potion, it will increase the likelihood of your…swimmers...getting the job done, this also lasts two weeks." The official waited while the two wizards drank the potions before continuing, "Most of the information you need will be in the letter you are to open tomorrow morning after your marriage is consummated. But there are a few things I must tell you prior to you leaving. Firstly, your wedding bands are spelled with monitoring spells; these are to ensure that the desired population growth is successful. Your rings will automatically alert the Ministry should you not have intercourse at least once within every twenty-four hours until a child is conceived. If this happens you will be visited immediately by a Ministry official to ascertain the reasons behind this. Secondly, your rings have a protection spell placed on them, which makes it impossible for either of you to harm the other with magical or physical attacks. The last spell that is on your wedding bands is a fidelity charm, which is self-explanatory. Here is your letter Gentlemen, now if there are no questions you are free to go" he finished briskly, handing Lucius a thick envelope.

Lucius looked over at his husband, before turning back to the official "I'm sure we will be fine. Thank you for your services" he said before pulling his new husband into his arms "You ready to go home?" he asked softly. When the shorter wizard nodded Lucius apparated them from the Ministry.

-HxL-HxL-HxL-

"Merlin! I hate apparition!" the younger wizard muttered as he bent over placing his hands on his knees.

Lucius observed his new husband slightly concerned "Do you need anything?" he asked uncertainly.

The younger wizard shook his head before straightening up and turning to face his husband "no, it just takes me a couple seconds to get over the effects of apparating. To be honest, flying is the only form of magical traveling that I like" he said with a laugh as he turned in a circle taking in his surroundings. "If this is the master bedroom I'm afraid to see how big the rest of the house is" he teased, fidgeting uncomfortably being able to feel the heated gaze of the blonde on him.

Lucius chuckled as he moved to the wardrobe removing his robes while he spoke " It is large enough you might need to call a house elf to help you find your way for a while" he said chuckling. Lucius's good humor vanished when he caught a glimpse of his dark mark through the sheer material of his white button down shirt he had worn under his robes. Lucius stood there staring at his left forearm wondering how his new husband would react to the vile tattoo, he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his husband had moved until he was standing in front of him startling Lucius out of his thoughts by placing a hand on his forearm.

"I know, and you don't need to be ashamed. Your warning at the social was heard, I knew about this" the younger wizard trailed off as he began undoing the buttons at his husbands wrist, "before I married you" he finished softly as he slowly pushed Lucius's sleeve up enough to bare the mark.

Lucius stared at his husband in shock as he felt his fingers run along the outline of the grotesque reminder of all his past mistakes, "how can you not hate me for this" he asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

His husband took a small step back, his fingers never leaving Lucius's forearm, and looked up into the grey eyes, "I don't hate you for this, I hate that you have it, I hate what it stands for, and I hate the one who gave it to you. But I don't hate you, no matter who is under that mask, I don't hate you" he stated firmly before leaning in and pressing his lips against Lucius's.

Lucius instantly deepened the kiss pulling his husband tight against his body trying to poor all his gratitude and relief into the kiss. His husband, a man he met only hour ago, was the first person to say these things to him, and it meant the world to Lucius.

With a gasp the green-eyed wizard broke the kiss panting before instantly attacking the buttons on Lucius's shirt.

"Patience, little one" Lucius said softly grabbing his husbands hands to still them. When the younger man looked up at him confused Lucius explained, "Earlier you told me you only just found out that you are gay. I am assuming this is your first time with a man, am I correct?" he asked gently.

"My first time with anyone" the younger man said quickly, surprising himself, "I didn't want to say that" he groaned pulling his hands from Lucius and walking over to the bed and sitting down heavily putting his head in his hands.

Lucius stared at his young husband, for the first time really seeing how young he really was, "Why didn't you want me to know this?" he asked as he walked over to the bed and crouched down in front of the man.

The wizard lifted his head, his emerald eyes staring straight into Lucius's blue ones, "because you've had years of experience, and I didn't want to disappoint you"

Lucius smiled softly at the man before of him "Firstly, I haven't laid with a man since I was fifteen, so not that much experience. Secondly, why would the fact that I am the first person to touch you, show you pleasure, and teach you how to give it, disappoint me? If anything it makes me that much more excited to have those experiences with you" Lucius said with a smirk as his husband started looking less morose. Lucius stood up and reached a hand out to his husband pulling him to his feet before giving him a soft kiss. Once the kiss ended he pulled away slowly, "Take of your clothes and get on the bed, I will be right back" Lucius said softly before walking into the en-suite bathroom, reemerging moments later carrying a bottle of unscented massage oil. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the sight waiting for him on the bed, his young husband had obeyed his request and was currently laying completely naked on the bed, propped up against the headboard with pillows behind his back, trying very hard not to look like the blushing virgin he was. Lucius took a moment to take in the appearance of the man he'd be ravishing shortly. He was lightly muscled, had a smattering of dark hair on the center of his chest, a hard stomach and a very lovely half hard member between his legs. Lucius smirked and was about to continue his appraisal of his husband's body when said husband spoke up.

"Why am I the only one naked?" he asked cheekily, and Lucius could almost see the raised eyebrow under the mask.

Lucius chuckled and without answering pulled out his wand, cast a silencing charm on the room, and muttered a spell that had him naked in seconds. "Is this more to your liking?" he asked cockily knowing what the man was seeing. For a man in his forties Lucius was still very fit, his body was still in as good as shape as it was at twenty, and he had a nice sized cock, which was already hard and leaking at the sight of his husbands hungry gaze.

"Maybe" the dark haired wizard answered licking his lips and leering hungrily at his husband, "But it would be more to my liking if I weren't alone in this massive bed" he added cheekily, as he reached down and gave his hardening cock a long slow stroke, never once breaking eye contact with Lucius.

The older wizard groaned at the sight of his husband pleasuring himself and hurried towards the bed climbing on top of it gracelessly. Within seconds he was straddling his husbands lap his mouth kissing him insistently. Lucius broke the kiss when the need for air was too much to ignore, panting, the older wizard looked down at his husband, enjoying the way he looked utterly debauched and how is stunning green eyes looked even more amazing glazed over with lust. Lucius leaned back in planting a kiss on the corner of his husbands mouth before saying softly "I was going to give you a massage to help you get comfortable" he said, each word punctuated by a soft kiss as he made his way up the mans jaw to his ear and down his neck "but it would appear that you're plenty comfortable already" he teased as he grabbed his husbands dripping cock giving it a long hard stroke before letting it go.

The younger man cried out and attempted to arch his back only to be weighed down by Lucius's weight. " Bloody tease!" he growled with a smirk before reaching out to grab Lucius's hardness, only to be stopped by the older wizard.

"Tonight is about you" Lucius explained when his husband gave him a confused look. Lucius removed himself from the younger wizards lap and maneuvered him so he way laying flat on his back. "Comfortable?" he asked with a smirk, noticing the way his husbands lips twitched with a barely concealed smirk.

"Yes you git, now touch me before I explode!" the younger man said frustration leaking into his voice as he bucked his hips looking for some type of friction.

Lucius chuckled but obeyed his impatient husband, _teasing could wait_, he thought as without any warning he leaned down quickly, and took his husbands dripping length in his mouth, causing the younger man to cry out and arch his back, one hand coming to rest in Lucius's short hair.

"Sweet Merlin, don't stop" he gasped as Lucius began bobbing his head up and down while trailing his tongue along the length of the young mans cock, pausing every so often to dip the tip of his tongue into the slit to get an intoxicating taste of his husbands pre-come.

While his husband was sufficiently distracted by his talented mouth Lucius opened the bottle of oil he had brought from the bathroom and, after nudging his husbands legs open wider, dipped his fingers into the silky liquid. As Lucius continued to suck the hard cock in his mouth, loving the sounds it drew from the writhing man on the bed, he began softly running the tip of one slick finger over his husband's puckered hole, and the next time that his tongue dipped into the slit of his husbands cock Lucius slipped his first finger passed the tight ring of muscles, Lucius groaning around the cock in his mouth at how tightly his husbands hole clenched his finger.

"Is that what I think it is" the green eyed man asked panting as he tried not tense up at the foreign feeling in his arse.

Lucius removed his mouth from the younger mans dick with an obscene popping noise, licking his lips, "And what do you think it is?" he asked with a smirk as he began to slowly move his finger back and forth in his husbands passage, giving his finger a wiggle occasionally, trying to loosen up the tight muscles enough to slip in a second finger.

"Y-Your finger" the panting wizard gasped just as Lucius pushed in another finger, holding both still to give the man time to adjust to the slight burn of being stretch.

Chuckling Lucius grinned at his husband "technically it's two of my fingers now" he said teasingly as he began to move his fingers and scissor them feeling the muscles in his husbands tight ring slowly loosen.

The moaning wizard was about to respond with a cheeky comment of his own when he felt Lucius crook his fingers and then he was crying out as he saw lights flash behind his eyes.

While his husband was squirming in the pleasure of having his prostate stimulated for the first time Lucius slid a third finger in next to the first two. This time when his husband cried out it was due to the burn in his arse not the pleasure. Lucius leaned forward and gave his husbands thigh a soft kiss saying, "relax, the pain fades quicker if you relax" before taking the slowly wilting cock back into his mouth.

After a few minutes his husband was moaning again, his cock back to leaking pre-come across Lucius's tongue, Lucius had just firmly pushed against his lovers prostate with his three fingers when his husband sat up slightly leaning on his elbows, looking down at the blonde head bobbing in his lap before asking with a smirk that belied his nervousness, "As lovely as this is, do you plan on fucking me any time soon?"

Lucius gave the cock in his mouth one last strong suck, which had his husband gasping and dropping back onto the mattress, before he let the appendage slip from his mouth with a cocky grin, "You were saying?" he asked as he gently pulled his fingers out of his husband and reached for the jar of oil, pouring more into his hand and quickly slicking up his cock gasping at the sensation.

"I was telling you to fuck me already" gasped the younger wizard his eyes darkening even more in arousal at the sight of the blonde stroking his own dick.

Lucius chuckled before leaning forward to engage his husband in an absolutely filthy kiss that was mostly tongue and teeth, when he felt his husband wrap his legs around his waste Lucius broke the kiss and positioned the head of his cock at the younger mans prepared hole. "As you wish," he said with a smirk before unraveling his husband's legs from around him, "For the first time we should have you on your knees, it's less painful this way" he explained when his husband gave him a confused look. Nodding the young man quickly rolled over raising himself on his hands and knees giving Lucius a perfect view of his stretched out pucker. Lucius groaned and lined his cock up and leaned forward pressing a kiss to his husbands shoulder and said, "just remember to try and relax" before pressing the head of his cock into the tight gripping heat of his husbands body

By the time Lucius was fully buried inside the younger man he was gripping his hips hard enough that he was sure there would be bruises in the morning and his husband was hissing at the burning stretch of being filled for he first time. "J-Just breath" Lucius ground out between his clenched teeth as he fought the urge to thrust into his delicious husband.

After a few moments Lucius could feel his husbands body start to relax and the man wiggle his hips slightly trying to get use to the feeling of being full before he muttered "I-I think you can move now" in a gasping breath as his hand slowly stroked his cock, which had gone soft from the discomfort, back to life.

Lucius pressed another kiss into his husbands shoulder before he slowly pulled back before thrusting back in, quickly building a torturously slow rhythm that soon had both men gasping in pleasure.

"I'm not going to break" the younger man groaned as he used his arms to propel himself onto Lucius's cock harder and faster.

This was all it took to break Lucius's control and he began to piston his hips faster and harder with every thrust until he was drawing a loud cry of pleasure from his husband with every inward stroke. All too soon Lucius felt his climax approaching and reached around his husband to grab his neglected cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. "Come for me, come now" Lucius gasped as his hips started to shutter with the effort it took to hold back his orgasm. With one more harsh thrust he felt the channel around his cock spasm and clench and he heard his husband scream hoarsely in pleasure as his cock spilled his warm come over Lucius's hand and the bed. Lucius quickly let go of his husbands still pulsing cock to grip his hips once more, and after half a dozen more thrusts he was coming hard, muffling his cry of pleasure in his husbands neck as he shot his seed into the mans willing body.

Both men were so caught up in their post orgasmic haze that they barely registered the tingle of magic wash over their skin as both of their masks vanished. Lucius gingerly pulled his softening cock out of his husband grimacing at the hiss of discomfort that came from the other man before flopping onto his back one arm covering his eyes as he fought to regain his breath.

He felt his husband collapse onto the bed and could hear his harsh breathing start to level off. After a few moments Lucius was starting to drift off when he heard his husband start to speak, "Holy fuck, Lucius that was amazing" he groaned.

Lucius sat up quickly, hearing his name from his husband's lips for the first time, turning to his right Lucius opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of a very shagged out Harry Potter staring up at him. Lucius stared at the savior of the wizarding world for a moment while his brain tried to play catch up.

"Lucius, are you alright?" Potter asked his nervousness plain to see on his face, _Harry_, Lucius forcefully reminded himself.

Lucius stared at his husband for another minute before he started to chuckle, which quickly turned into hysterical laughter and he collapsed back onto the bed tears streaming from his face.

Harry stared at his husband in confusion before he rolled onto his side facing away from the blonde wizard who, as far as he was concerned, was currently losing his mind, "You're mad" he said loudly before punching his pillow and closing his eyes.


	7. Pillow Talk

Hey guys! Here is the new chapter for you.

Heads up, it's super short and doesn't have the answer to who Draco married in it. I'm sorry, I found the perfect way to finish the chapter and had to go with it. But if it's any consolation I am just about to start the next chapter!

One more heads up guys, this is my last week of college before summer and next week is finals so postings might slow down if I actually decide to study!

-HxL-HxL-HxL

Lucius lay on his back, his breathing heavy, as he tried to catch his breath. The hysterical laughing fit had left him breathless and tears of mirth still leaked from his eyes.

"Finished have you?" came the put out voice of his husband, Harry bloody Potter, from his right.

Taking one more deep breath Lucius rolled onto his right side to see Harry lying on his side with his back facing the older wizard. "Yes" Lucius said softly, unsure of where he stood with his husband, " Forgive me, I don't know what came over me" he apologized running a hand over his face tiredly.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and rolled over so he was facing the blonde wizard an incredulous look on his face "Forgive you? I just gave you my virginity and you laughed in my face," he said angrily, hoping that his anger masked the hurt he felt.

Lucius reached out to touch the younger mans cheek but thought better of it, his hand dropping awkwardly to the bed "I'm sorry" he said clearing his throat, "It wasn't you I was laughing at." He trailed off unsure of how to explain his brief bout of insanity.

"Uh huh" came Harry's skeptical response along with a raised eyebrow.

"Merlin how do I put this?" Lucius groaned as he massaged the bridge of his nose feeling a headache swiftly approaching. "I was laughing because it was you, not at you" he said quickly hurrying to elaborate at the stormy look in Harry's eyes, "What I mean is, that you and I got married. For Merlin's sake Po-Harry, you've hated me since the day you met me, and I worked for the man who was hell bent on destroying you. Surely you can see the ironic humor in the situation." Lucius finished, his voice taking on a pleading note as he tried to get the younger man to understand.

"Lucius, I knew I was marrying a death eater, if it bothered me I wouldn't have married you. Everything I said earlier still stands" Harry said firmly the frustration slowly leaving his face.

Lucius shook his head and groaned again, _really, Draco did NOT get his dramatics from his side of the family!_ , Before trying to explain again, " Alright, so you have a vague idea of what you were getting yourself into. As did I, I assumed that you sided with the light. But how could either of us have expected this? The savior of the wizarding world married to, what was it the Prophet called me, oh yes 'The Death Eater Who Bought His Way Out of Azkaban…Again.'" Lucius said bitterly before continuing, " I'm just shocked and trying to wrap my mind around this Harry, that's all the laughing was. Like I said, how could either of us have expected this?" he repeated softly.

Harry felt the frown leave his face as he realized his husband was being truthful, and the he wasn't rejecting him outright. With a deep fortifying breath Harry spoke "I did" he said softly, secretly hoping Lucius wouldn't hear.

"You did what?" Lucius asked confused.

Harry took another breath before saying "I expected this," when Lucius frowned at him trying to understand he continued "I was standing near you, when you and Draco arrived tonight, I heard your conversation. I didn't know it was you two then but after watching you most of the night, and then our conversations…by the time we got married I knew exactly who I was marrying." Harry confessed quietly before adding with a smirk "After all, how many tall handsome death eaters have the same ice blue eyes as their 18 year old son. It wasn't really that hard to put two and two together"

Lucius frowned in concentration for a moment before he spoke, "Let me see if I have this right, you knew exactly who I was, and yet you married me, and enthusiastically came to my bed?" he asked only to get more confused at when Harry nodded affirmatively. "Why?" Lucius asked slightly breathlessly, "Why would you want to marry me. I nearly got the Weasley girl killed and then that night in the Department of Mysteries, and let's not forget the last time you were in this house!" Lucius said his voice rising with frustration as he listed his past sins against his husband. Suddenly needing to move he quickly left the bed and put on his dressing robe before starting to pace, a shaky hand running through his hair. "After all of that you till married me. Why?" he demanded finally looking at his husband for the first time in minutes.

During Lucius's rant Harry had sat up, leaning against the headboard, trying not to appear hurt that his husband had left the bed only minutes after consummating their marriage. "Because I knew we'd have a chance to be happy" Harry said firmly, holding up a hand to cut off his husband when he was about to speak, "No. Hear my out Lucius. Either of us could have found a willing husband before tonight, but in my case all they would be seeing was my hero status and my money, and I assume it was similar with you, the money I mean" Harry grumbled trying to get his thoughts to form coherent sentences. "So when I discovered that the sexy, kind, funny, and gentle wizard I was chatting up was you, I realized that this, us, we could work. We both have fortunes of our own so the money wouldn't matter; neither of us would be awestruck or repulsed by the others actions during the war. Yes we have had a rocky past, and we see some things very differently, but I truly believe we can work through those and be happy." Harry finished, his voice slightly pleading, hoping that Lucius could see the possibilities this marriage held for them both.

Lucius stared at his young husband in disbelief before laughing softly a smile playing at the corners of his lips "You are such a Gryffindor" he said not unkindly before taking off his dressing gown and crawling back into bed.

Harry smiled cockily before laying back down facing his husband, "is that a problem?" he asked jokingly.

With a chuckle Lucius pulled Harry into his arms so that Harry's head was resting on his chest, "no, it's not a problem brat" he said feigning exasperation. Lucius planted a light kiss on the top of his husbands head before closing his eyes and with a yawn said "Go to sleep, we'll talk more in the morning."

Harry just smiled snuggling closer to his husband "good night Lucius" he said softly, closing his eyes.

"Good night Harry"


	8. The Morning After

Hi guys! I'm so so so sorry about the long wait. I had finals and then I went to a RHA conference called NACURH (if any of you were there pm me!) and then I had to move home, and start my job, and really I've had a hectic month…honestly writers block had nothing to do with it!...But I'm back! And you can thank the Supreme Court for inspiring me to spread the same sex love…porn…same thing ;) So in this chapter I hope I made it up to you! You get some sweetness, some smuttiness, some father son time, you find out who Draco married, and Draco finds out who Lucius married…sorry about the cliff hanger but by now you know it's how I roll! ENJOY GUYS!

When Lucius woke up in the morning the first thing he became aware of was that he wan much too warm and that the source of the heat was currently wrapped around him very tightly, the next thing he realized, before he opened his eyes, was that the thing wrapped around him was his very naked husband. Harry Potter. The last thing Lucius became aware of was that he needed to use the loo, badly.

With a yawn Lucius opened his eyes and was greeted with the pleasant sight of his peacefully sleeping husband. Lucius was shocked at the difference he saw in Harry; every time he had ever seen the teen he had been on guard or stressed, even last night when he feared rejection, but the Harry Lucius saw now was relaxed, peaceful with a small smile on his face, his head resting on Lucius shoulder and breath gently ruffling the blondes hair. Lucius smiled softly at how young, carefree, and beautiful his husband looked. The older wizard would have been content to lie there and admire the raven-haired teen for hours but at that moment his bladder was insisting very strongly that he get out of the bed. With a sigh Lucius leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his husbands forehead, "Harry, wake up" he murmured just loud enough to wake the teen but not startle him.

Harry groaned in protest before burrowing his face deeper into Lucius's hair. Lucius sighed with a small smile "Harry, I need the loo, please release me" he chuckled shifting uncomfortably.

"Mmm comfy" Harry grumbled sleepily, his grip on the blonde tightening slightly.

"How comfortable will you be when I forcibly make you unhand me?" Lucius asks with a smirk as he begins to run a finger up and down Harry's side putting just enough pressure into the touch to make it clear what he intended to do.

"Tickles, stop" Harry mutters with a yawn as he squirmed slightly.

Lucius chuckled before pressing his fingers into Harry's side a little firmer "That would be the point Harry" he said giving his young husband a few seconds to let him go before he began to mercilessly tickle the younger wizard.

"Stop! Stop!" Harry cried breathlessly as he squirmed and laughed while Lucius tickled his sides, finally letting the blonde wizard go in favor of protecting himself.

The moment Harry's arms and legs released him Lucius was out of bed and quickly walking to the ensuite bathroom while Harry caught his breath and muttered about how much of a git his husband was.

When Lucius returned to the bedroom after relieving himself, Harry was spread out on the bed face down snoring softly. The blonde chuckled softly deciding he had time for a shower.

Lucius emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam half a hour later, a towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hands as he meticulously towel dried his long corn silk hair. Lucius walked over to the bed where Harry was still sleeping, sat down gracefully and leaned over to kiss his husbands lips softly, "Harry, if you want to shower before breakfast you need to wake up" he said firmly as he began to kiss his was from Harry's lips to his jaw to his ear where he stopped to suck the lobe into his mouth and nibble it gently.

Harry moaned and opened his eyes only to blink a couple times before running them hungrily over Lucius's still damp body, "I'm definitely up" Harry said with a cheeky grin as he stretched his arms over his head and spread his legs slightly, drawing attention to his morning erection.

Lucius smirked and dragged his lips down Harry's neck as his hand moved across the bed and up Harry's thigh, "You're eighteen Harry, you're always up" he said with a smirk before giving the teenagers hard prick one long teasing stroke before letting go and standing up and walking to the wardrobe. "Unfortunately, we are nearly late for breakfast, I'm going to get dressed and head down to the breakfast nook. I do believe the house elves took the liberty of moving your essentials from your house here, you should find your clothes in the wardrobe and I do believe I saw a toothbrush with golden snitches decorating the handle by the sink" Lucius said with a raised eyebrow as he turned to the wardrobe and grabbed his outfit for the day and walked back to the bed. Lucius let the towel drop from his hips as he began to dress, "When you are done your shower and are ready to eat call Wimbly, he is your personal elf, and he will show you the way…Harry, are you listening?" Lucius asked impatiently as he pulled on his trousers and began to button his shirt.

"Huh? Yeah, Wimbly, breakfast, I got it" Harry said with a blush as he tore his eyes away from his husbands quickly disappearing abs.

Lucius chuckled shaking his head before leaning in and giving Harry a long, slow kiss, when he felt Harry trying to deepen it he pulled away gently giving Harry's lips one last lingering peck, " Shower Harry, we can return to bed later, I'm very curious to discover who our new son-in-law is" he said as he stood up and quickly shrugged on a set of casual robes.

Harry sighed before standing up, his erection still standing proudly between his legs "All right, I'll just take care of this in the shower shall I?" he asked cheekily as he ran a finger along his cock.

Lucius groaned, his stomach heating up with desire, "Impatient brat" he grumbled teasingly before quickly stepping closer to his husband, resting his hands on Harry's hips and smoothly dropping to his knees. Lucius heard Harry's breath hitch slightly seconds before Lucius's mouth engulfed the teenagers dripping cock. Lucius set a merciless pace, all the leisureliness of the previous night gone, as he sucked on the head of Harry's prick and ran his tongue under the foreskin, his hand pumping the rest of the shaft in time with the slight bobbing motion he was making. Harry was muttering incoherently within seconds and after a minute his hands came up and tangled themselves in Lucius's hair, his grip tightening as he neared his climax. Lucius moaned as he sucked harder and brought his right hand down from Harry's hip and used it to fondle Harry's bollocks.

"Fuck! Lucius!" Harry cried in warning before thrusting his hips forward slightly and coming into his husband's talented mouth.

Lucius quickly swallowed and continued to suck, lick, and mouth Harry's cock until it had softened completely and Harry's breathing had leveled off. Once Harry had untangled his hands from Lucius's hair and stroked his cheek apologetically Lucius stood up with a self-satisfied smirk on his face and a very obvious erection. "Better?" he asked cockily as he began buttoning up his robes with a smirk.

"Much, thank you" Harry said lazily, still coming down from his orgasmic high, "May I return the favor? You seem to need it," he asked with a smirk having noticed his husbands hard on for the first time.

Lucius smiled and leaned in brushing his lips against Harry's softly, "Later, my robes hide it well enough, and besides the anticipation of pleasure heightens the pleasure" Lucius said huskily before walking to the bedroom door, "See you shortly, remember your elf's name is Wimbly" he said with a smirk before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

It took Lucius five minutes to reach the kitchen, where the breakfast nook was located, and another three minutes of picturing potions ingredients for his erection to fade away. Once he was presentable he entered the kitchen to see that the only person at the table was Draco. "Good morning Draco" he said as he walked to the table and sat down in his customary spot and poured himself a cup of strong tea.

"Good morning father, over sleep?" Draco asked with a smirk as he looked up from spreading marmalade on his toast.

Lucius fought the urge to roll his eyes, he settled for taking a sip of his tea and griping "teenagers, all you think about is sex."

Draco laughed before taking a bit of his toast, once he had swallowed he looked back at his father "So, he is a teenager then?" he asked.

Lucius nodded as he reached for the plate of pastries, grabbing a croissant, taking a fortifying breath Lucius spoke "Actually Draco, you know him, and unfortunately I don't believe you are going to be pleased when he comes down for breakfast."

Lucius watched as a contemplative look crossed Draco's face before he too spoke, "To be honest father, I don't see you being overly enthused about the identity of my husband either, so how about we agree that there will be no yelling or hexing when they walk in shall we?" Draco asked only half jokingly.

Lucius nodded his agreement before tearing off a piece of his croissant and eating it. The two Malfoy's ate in silence for a few minutes before they heard the kitchen door open. Draco, who was facing the door, looked up and then proceeded to blush slightly before whispering, "remember Father, no yelling or hexing."

Lucius smiled softly before standing up and turning around. The first thing he noticed was long red hair that was tied at the back of the mans neck and the massive amount of freckles which made the fair skinned man appear tanned. Lucius took a fortifying breath, he had suspected from the hints Harry had given before the wedding that Draco had married a Weasley but it was different having the proof of that fact standing not five feet from him.

"Mister Malfoy, I'm Charles Weas…Malfoy" Draco's husband said with a smile as he held out his right hand.

Lucius stared at the offered hand for a moment before he reached out and gave it a firm shake, "Welcome to the family Charles, you may call me Lucius" he said politely before letting go of the redheads hand and sitting back in his chair.

"Call me Charlie then, I hate being called Charles" Charlie said good-naturedly before walking around the table to sit beside his husband. After he was settled he looked around the breakfast nook and with a curious look on his face he turned back towards the elder Malfoy "Where is …"

"My husband should be here any second" Lucius cut in before Charlie could reveal Harry's identity. When Charlie frowned at the interruption Lucius explained, "I haven't told Draco of his identity yet, just as he didn't inform me of yours, let's keep it a surprise shall we?" he asked silently wondering when it became so easy to be civil to a Weasley.

Draco turned to his father with a glare and was about to inform him of exactly what he thought about that idea when the door opened again. Draco looked up and Lucius mentally braced himself for what he knew would come next, agreement or no agreement Lucius could only foresee one reaction from his son.

Draco's eyes went wide with recognition before he stood up quickly, causing his chair to fall backwards onto the floor, and yelled "Potter?! "


	9. Tensions

Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait between updates! I am back at university and life is crazy! As it is, I only got this chapter written because my Geography professor was off his rocker today and I wrote all class!

It's a really short filler chapter, but it was needed to set up for the next chapter!

Enjoy guys! I'll make a serious effort to get updates back to a regular thing!

LxHxLxHxLxHxLxH

The silence in the breakfast nook after Draco's outburst was a tangible thing and Lucius was just waiting for the moment to break and chaos to ensue. Lucius doesn't know much about his young husband but he does know, from reputation and first hand experience, that he has an explosive temper, especially when it comes to Draco. That is why Lucius has to stop his jaw from dropping when all Harry does is smile and say "Good morning Draco, Charlie" as he walks over to the table and stands behind the empty chair next to his husband before getting a mischievous smirk on his face and says "Good morning Lucius" before bending down and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Lucius's mouth as if they hadn't seen each other this morning yet, before sitting in his chair and reaching for the carafe of coffee like nothing just happened.

"Morning Harry" Charlie replies trying to stifle the chuckle that's threatening to come out after looking at Draco who was still standing staring at Harry with an expression some where between disbelief and rage as he keeps looking between Harry and Lucius _who was not blushing at all thank you!_

Lucius finally pulls himself together and sneaks a glance at his husband as he goes back to picking at his croissant, Harry looks far too pleased with himself but he gets a pink tinge to his cheeks when he notices Lucius's raised eyebrow. He looks like he's about to say something when Draco snaps out of his shock.

"What in the name of Merlin's crusty knickers is Harry sodding Potter doing at our breakfast table?" he hisses dangerously as he is pulled back into his, newly up righted, chair by Charlie.

"Honestly Draco you know why he is here, and I do remember warning you that you would not be pleased when you discovered who I married" Lucius said as his amusement, and embarrassment, started to fade because of his son's, not unexpected, terrible attitude.

Draco turns to face his father all his rage apparent in the glare he graces upon Lucius, "How can you be so calm about this?" he demands "Because of Potter we had _Him_ living here, because of Potter we had to go through those trials, because of Potter the Malfoy name is all but destroyed!" Draco hisses his cold glare flitting between his father and Harry.

Throughout Draco's rant Harry and Charlie had just stared at both blondes and saw as Draco's face got redder and redder the more he spoke and how Lucius face got blanker and blanker before Lucius spoke up " Draco, Harry isn't responsible for any of that, I am. And the reason I am calm about this is partially because I have had the night to sleep on the realization, but mostly it is because he saved your life. He looked out for this family before he was a part of it, and he is Draco, Harry is now a part of this family just like Charlie is. You don't have to like it, you don't have to like him, but you do have to treat him with the respect he deserves as a member of this family and if you can't do that you will at least treat him with the respect that you owe him for saving your life" Lucius said his voice cold and leaving no room for argument.

Draco stared at his father for a moment before his cheeks flushed in shame instead of anger as he lowered his eyes to stare at his hands and mumbled "You're right father. My apologies Potter…Harry."

Harry sighed in relief as he started doctoring up his coffee with a cloying amount of sugar and a splash of milk "It's alright Draco, it really is. I was under no delusion that this would be easy for any of us. And I have to apologize too, I could have handled my entrance differently."

Draco looked up at Harry and holding eye contact reached his hand across the table inviting Harry to shake it with a raised eyebrow. Harry chuckled and took his new stepson's hand without hesitation.

"Almost eight years over due" Harry says with a self-depreciating smirk, much to the confusion of the two oldest Malfoy's at the table.

"Better late than never" Draco chuckles before releasing Harry's hand and going back to his breakfast.

The whole table eats in a shocked sort of silence for a few minutes before Charlie clears his throat, "Soooooo Draco, Lucius there is this thing…at the Burrow…." He trails off not sure how to continue.

Harry groans dropping his head smacking it on the table "I forgot about that…this is going to be a disaster"

Lucius shares a look with his son as he quickly comes to the realization that Draco might not be the most dramatic Malfoy anymore. "Would one of you care to actually explain what is going on?" he drawls amusement tinting his voice.

Harry sits back up and removes his glasses and rubs his eyes "The Weasley's home is the Burrow, and the entire family, and those considered family, are suppose to come to lunch to meet everyone's new spouse…" he trails off as he sees the realization settle onto both blonde's faces. "And seeing as Charlie is a Weasley and I am an honorary Weasley you both are now considered part of the Weasley clan"

Lucius takes a deep breath and a sip of his almost cold tea, "Well I suppose it's time Arthur and I put this feud behind us" he says setting his cup back on the table.

"What is the feud about exactly? Dad would never tell me" Charlie asks, his natural curiosity getting the better of him.

Lucius wipes his mouth on his napkin before folding it and setting on the table, "Just some silly school boy rivalry I'm afraid, Harry are you finished with your breakfast?" he asks turning to his young husband.

"Yeah, just about" Harry replies before draining the rest of his coffee in one big mouth full and standing up.

"What time shall we meet up to head to the…Burrow?" Draco asks as he stands up from the table, "I only ask because I promised Mother I'd come over with my 'new husband' after breakfast" Draco says sending Charlie a shy smile.

"Well lunch at home is usually around noon, so if we meet up at half eleven that will give everyone time to get over the shock when we arrive" Charlie said with a smirk as he too stood up from the table.

Lucius nods in agreement before placing his hand on the small of Harry's back and leading him towards the kitchen doors "We still have a letter to read" he mutters as he remembers the letter the ministry official had instructed them to read after consummating their marriage.

Harry nods before calling over his shoulder "See you both later"


	10. Authors Note

Hi guys, I swear this is not a note saying I'm going on hiatus or anything! Ok now that that's out of the way, I wanted to thank all of you for the amazing amount of love you are showing this story! It is absolutely staggering and it feels amazing to have my work appreciated! On that note, I was wondering if I have any artistically talented fans out there? I really think this story needs some fanart! So here is a challenge/request to you all. I need art for the chapter of the Masquerade Ball at Ministry and art work for the chapter I'm currently writing. So if you PM me, I will give you my email to send me your art for the Ball chapter I will post it! All of it! If you so desire to make art for any other chapter I will post it too! If anyone is interested in making art for Chapter 10 PM me and I'll give you an overview and maybe even a sneak peak so you know what the content is. Thank you all so much!

Lots of love!

Ieatmyfeelings


	11. Lessons

Happy Friday guys! Here is another chapter for you! It's twice as long as the last one and is almost 1/2 smut! I didn't get as far into the story line as I wanted to in this chapter (story of my life) the smut bunny hijacked my muse this chapter...sorry...not sorry lol. I wanted to give you something before the weekend started as I won't be able to write much this weekend! Hope you guys enjoy!

LxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxH

"Well that didn't go as badly as I expected" Harry proclaims cheerfully once he and Lucius reach their bedroom.

Lucius chuckles as he grabs the Ministry letter from the bedside table and sits on the bed "And what were you expecting? Unforgivables?" he asks as he pats the bed next to him.

"No, but I did expect more screaming, some hexing, and for it to last a lot longer." Harry replied before flopping onto his back on the bed causing it, and Lucius, to bounce slightly. "So what does our all knowing magnanimous government demand?" Harry asks, a hint of the bitterness Lucius witnessed at the ball the night before showing in his voice.

"Shall I read it out loud?" Lucius asked as he broke the wax seal and opened the letter and pulling out two thick pieces of parchment. With a nod of affirmation from his husband Lucius began reading the first sheet.

_Dear Newlyweds_

_It is with great pleasure that the Ministry of Magic congratulates you on your recent nuptials! We wish you a long and happy marriage blessed with many children. There are a number of things required of you by your government now that you are married members of society, the first being choosing surnames. As you are a same sex couple there are two options open to you; one of you take the surname of the other or both of you hyphenate both surnames. Once surnames have been decided on, both parties are to place a drop of blood onto the parchment and the changes of names will be recorded in the Ministry achieves. Once this task is completed refer to the second piece of parchment contained in this letter for further instruction._

_Hoping you are well and wishing you the best of luck_

_Windel Windforth_

_Head of The Magical Marriage Law Department. _

Once he finished reading Lucius turns to look at Harry only to see his young husbands face serious as he contemplated what was just read, "What are you thinking Harry?" he asks quietly.

Harry jumps slightly as if Lucius's voice had startled him out of his deep concentration, "I'm thinking that I'd prefer to hyphenate our names, I wouldn't feel right giving up mine and I wouldn't feel right with you giving up yours" Harry says with a shrug trying to appear nonchalant.

Lucius sighs with a smile "That was precisely what I was thinking. Both of our names are too well known and influential to give one up. Now which will it be Malfoy-Potter or Potter-Malfoy?" he wonders out loud.

"Potter-Malfoy" Harry says quickly as he sits up "Malfoy-Potter just sounds weird"

Lucius laughs when Harry face takes on a disgusted appearance at the idea, "Alright, lets register our new surnames shall we?" the blonde suggests as he pulls his wand from his robes and quickly uses it to prick his finger and presses the blood to the parchment before handing his wand to Harry to do the same. The newlyweds watch as the parchment goes blank before the words

_Mr.'s Lucius and Harry Potter-Malfoy_

before it too goes blank.

"Well that's that, what's the other parchment say Lucius?" Harry asks as he lays back down on the bed crossing his arms under his head.

Lucius rolls his eyes fondly at how casually his husband carries himself before grabbing the second piece of parchment. "Our name change has effected this letter, instead of being addressed to Newlyweds it is addressed to Mr.'s Potter-Malfoy" Lucius states before he starts to read the letter to his lounging husband.

_Mr.'s Potter-Malfoy_

_Congratulations on your recent nuptials, now that you are wed there are some requirements you must fulfill. The purpose of this letter is to inform you of the specifics of your duty to Wizarding Britain._

_Each married pair is required to successfully conceive, carry, deliver, and raise no less then three children. More than three children are encouraged._

_The Ministry of Magic is well aware that not all citizens are financially stable and that children are expensive. Therefore every family will receive a monthly stipend per child to help cover expenses, as well as paying the complete seven-year tuition to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (included school supplies and robes, but excluding broomsticks and other Quidditch gear)._

_After each delivery of a child the couple is given exactly three hundred and sixty five days grace before they are required to begin the fertility (and in the case of same sex couples the conception) potions, although it is encouraged that couples attempt to conceive as soon as they both feel ready._

_Each couple is mandated to see a healer/midwife of their choice every two weeks until conception to determine pregnancy status and if needed re-administer the needed potions. Once conception has been achieved the pregnant party is required to attend regular appointments (set by the healer/midwife) to ensure the health and wellbeing of the unborn child. _

_Couples are required to engaged in intercourse at least once every twenty-four hours until pregnancy in efforts to ensure conception occurs. Your Ministry issued wedding bands have a monitoring charm that will alert the Ministry of Magic if intercourse does not happen within twenty-four hours of the last occurrence. If this is the case a Ministry official shall be dispensed to your residence immediately to ascertain the reasoning for this. _

_Citizens are to be warned, to not engage in intercourse is against the law and will be reinforced. First offence is punishable by a fine (amount dependent on the monetary situation of the couple), second by community service, third by a months stay in Azkaban by the partner not carrying a child (to be completed once the couple conceives). _

_Couples are to be made aware of the other enchantments placed on their wedding bands. The first is a fidelity charm; individuals will find themselves physically unable to engage in sexual acts with individuals who are not their spouse. Secondly is a protection charm, which ensures individuals protection from physical or magical harm from their spouse. Lastly these wedding bands are enchanted to change appearance to suit the couple's preferences, although they are charmed to be un-removable. _

_Any questions can be addressed to the Department of Magical Repopulation. _

_Hoping you are well and wishing you the best of luck_

_Cecile Crumbfort_

_Head of The Magical Repopulation Department. _

As Lucius finished reading Harry sat up and looked over his shoulder at the parchment, "They make sex sound like a chore" he mused confusedly when Lucius placed his wand and the parchment on the bedside table.

Lucius turned to look at the raven haired man beside him "Well I'd say it's safe to assume to some people it will be. Not every one will have been as able to come to terms and accept whom they married as we were. There are bound to be some animosity in some of these couples. We can't be the only couple who fought on opposite sides of the war. In fact I think that clause of the law was very well thought out" he admitted begrudgingly.

Harry stared at his husband as if he grew another head "You like that they get to dictate our sex life?"

"No, I don't" Lucius said shaking his head trying not to chuckle at Harry's reaction, "For us I think this part of the law is a moot point, if this morning was anything to go by I don't see us having any…reluctance…to copulate. But think about it, there are couples out there who would normally never touch the other with a ten foot broom, this law makes them put themselves in a vulnerable position, it is hard to continue to hate someone you open yourself up to in such a way. I honestly think this section of the law will speed along the relationship process." He said thoughtfully.

"I think you're right" Harry concedes thoughtfully before getting a playful look in his eyes, "You know, I think we need to speed the relationship process along a bit ourselves…I seem to remember a promise of 'later' before breakfast" he says as he reaches out and slowly runs his finger up Lucius's robe clad thigh.

Lucius's cock twitches slightly at the thinly veiled seduction attempt and laughs at the playfulness his husband is displaying "You are insatiable aren't you?" he asks as he leans back on his elbows, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed, to observe what Harry will do next.

"Well…" Harry drawls his adams-apple bobbing at the sight of Lucius spread out all for him to do with as he wishes "I did lose my virginity last night, and we have just been talking about sex for the last ten minutes..." he trails of as he gently cups Lucius's growing erection through his robes.

"Very true, who am I to impede your carnal learning?" Lucius drawls as Harry begins to unbutton the blonde's silk robes.

Harry chuckles as he finally gets the robes unbuttoned and pushes it open before attacking the button and zip of Lucius's trousers, "Exactly, this is all for the sake of education" he mutters as he slides to the floor in between Lucius's legs and pulls the older mans hard-on out of his pants.

Lucius sighs at the relief of being freed from the pressure of his underpants "Well then Mr. Potter-Malfoy, demonstrate what you've learned since last night" he mutters as he lifts his hips so Harry could pull off his trousers.

"Gladly Mr. Potter-Malfoy" Harry responds cheekily before leaning in and running the tip of his tongue from the base of Lucius's cock to the top, pulling back his foreskin gently to lap at the bead of pre-come at the tip. Hearing Lucius groan in appreciation Harry does it again and upon reaching the tip he takes as much of his husbands weeping cock into his mouth and sucks gently.

Lucius gasps, arching his back and buries a hand in Harry's messy raven locks "Fuck Harry" he groans as the younger wizard points his tongue and runs it under the blondes foreskin. After a few minutes of one of the most amazing blowjobs of his life if he's to be honest, Lucius pulls Harry off his crotch.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asks with an insecure look on his face.

Lucius pulls Harry up for an absolutely filthy kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips, "No Harry, that was amazing, but I didn't want to come in your mouth, I have another place in mind" Lucius says with a smirk once the pair break for air.

Harry smirks as he stands up and quickly removes his cloths arching an eyebrow towards his husband when the older wizard didn't start removing his own.

"Impatient brat" Lucius mutters with a fond smirk before standing up and stepping out of his undone trousers.

Once both men were bared to each other Harry turned to his husband with a cocky grin "How do you want me Lucius?" he asks with cheekily.

"On your hands and knees" Lucius replies a plan of action comes to mind. As his young husband complies Lucius grabs his wand and summons the bottle of oil from the night before. "Now tell me Harry, how much do you know about what wizards do together in the bedroom?" Lucius asks as he runs a finger lightly down the younger wizards spine.

Harry gasps as his body erupts in shivers causing goose bumps to spring up on his skin, " They give head, and have anal sex, what else could they do?" he asks completely certain that there was no other activities to be explored.

Lucius chuckles as he leans in to place a sloppy kiss on Harry's lower back "Oh my sweet innocent husband, I have so much to teach you" he drawls as he kisses his way down to Harry's silky cheeks and parts them and gently blows on Harry's puckered hole. " Mr. Potter-Malfoy, have you ever heard of rimming?" he asks with a smirk as he uses his wand to cast a quick cleaning charm on his husband's hole.

"N-No" Harry gasps as the cool sensation of the cleaning charm travels over his hole and into his bod, "What is it?"

"Oh I fully intend to teach you" Lucius drawls as he runs a finger over the younger wizards pink pucker. After a few seconds of stroking Harry's opening Lucius leans in follows the path of his finger with his tongue.

"Holy fuck!" Harry cries his hips bucking back into Lucius's face "What the hell are you doing?"

Lucius pulls away from Harry's opening enough to speak but close enough that his breath brushes over his husbands sensitive rim, "I'm demonstrating to you what rimming is Harry" Lucius drawls with a smirk, "Now if you would be so kind as to quit interrupting my lessons I'd like to continue educating you" before Harry has a chance to respond Lucius goes back to rimming his husband in earnest. Lucius points his tongue and traces the ridge of Harry's opening before applying pressure until the tip of his tongue breaches his husband's body. Smirking at the sounds of his husbands pleasure Lucius begins to thoroughly tongue fuck Harry's tight arse for a few minutes before sliding in a finger beside his tongue and crooking it to press against the raven haired wizards prostrate.

"Sweet Circe! Lucius if you don't fuck me right now I will never speak to you again!" Harry exclaims as he grinds his arse against his husbands face.

Lucius finally pulls away from his young husband watching in fascination as his puckered hole clenches around his finger, "Impatient brat" he chuckles as he grabs the bottle of massage oil and pours a small amount onto the spot where his finger disappears into Harry's body and begins to prep his husband as quickly as he dares adding fingers until he has three inside the teen.

"Lucius, I'm ready" Harry pants "Just… please…I need you" he groans as he sneaks a hand underneath him to palm his dripping cock.

Lucius groans as his cock twitches in appreciation to the needy pants of his husband, "Alright, roll onto your back" he says, his voice coming out more breathy than he'd anticipated. Once Harry had complied Lucius couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate the absolutely wrecked appearance of his young husband. Harry was flushed and sweating, his eyes dilated to the point where is iris's were only a thin rim of emerald, and his cock was so hard his foreskin had receded past the glans which was glistening with pre-come. "Merlin, look at you" Lucius gasps in awe at the complete wanton image of need his husband displayed.

Harry just whines, arches his back and pulls Lucius down for a deep passionate kiss, wrapping a leg around the blonde's waist. "Lucius…fuck me!" he growls breaking the kiss to bite at the older wizards ear.

Lucius hisses at the slight pain in his ear before lining his needy cock up with Harry's entrance and sheathed himself into the younger mans body with one smooth thrust moaning out in pleasure at the way his husbands body grips him in a tight embrace. "Fuck…Harry" he gasps as he grabs ahold of both Harry's thighs and brings them over his shoulders effectively bending the teen in half before setting a brutal fast pace that had both men gasping and moaning in minutes. Lucius could tell he wasn't going to last long after the amount of foreplay the pair had engaged in, in fact he could feel his climax quickly approaching; bending down Lucius began mouthing along Harry's sharp collar bone and gasped out "Touch yourself Harry" as Lucius's smooth rhythm began to break as his body's need took over.

Harry quickly complied, wrapping a hand tightly around his weeping cock and began to move his fist swiftly in time with Lucius's thrusts, his pre-come smoothing away the friction. Within seconds Harry could feel the heat at the base of spine that signaled the beginning of his orgasm, "Lucius…I'm going to come!" he cries out as his entire body tenses and he comes, his come coating his hand and stomach.

Lucius cries out wordlessly as Harry's passage clamps down almost painfully around his cock causing the older wizard to follow his young husband over the edge of pleasure.

Both men lay there panting, and shaking with pleasure for a few minutes while the final waves of their orgasms died down. "Merlin Lucius, that was…I had no idea that it could be that intense." Harry murmurs as his body goes boneless and his eyes begin to droop.

Lucius hisses has he gently pulls his softening cock out of Harry's body, giving the teen a quick kiss to acknowledge he had heard him, "You are going to need a pain relief potion later, I was not exactly gentle with you" he says guiltily as he lays down next to his husband pulling him into his arms completely disregarding the mess.

"Mmmm I don't want a potion, this is gonna be a good pain, I know it" Harry sighs as his eyes close, "We have time for a nap right?" he asks.

Lucius smiles softly at the sight of his sexed out husband "Yes Harry, I'll wake you in time for a shower" he says softly as he kisses the dark haired mans temple and quickly follows him to dream land.

HxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxH

Hi guys! You have no idea how hard it was for me to write the rimming part of this chapter! Especially since I was writing it in Geography class! Hope you enjoyed me perverted mind!


	12. The In Laws

Hi guys! Here is the new chapter! You only had to wait a couple weeks for it! I had a very rough time with this chapter, I couldn't make it come out the way I see it in my head but hopefully it works for you guys.

Enjoy guys!

HxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxH

I'm still looking for art for this story if any of my artistic fans are so inclined

In the end the two Potter-Malfoys only ended up dozing for about forty-five minutes before Lucius rolled onto his side to face his drowsy husband "So what is the situation at the…Burrow? I would like to know what I am walking into"

Harry yawns and stretches with is arms above his head before rolling onto his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows to see the blondes face, "Well Arthur and Molly's marriage got dissolved, Molly has had so many children it wouldn't be safe for her to have more. Ron and Hermione didn't work so they both were going to the balls. Oh and Ron got outed by the ministry's letter too, he's bi" Harry said with a grim chuckle.

"There is a story there," Lucius states with a frown.

Harry sighs before rolling onto his side and resting his head onto his husbands finely sculpted chest, "I was the first one to open my letter, so when it outed me and essentially broke up me and Ginny, Ron went mental, not just about not being with his sister any more, but about being gay. I don't know exactly what his problem was, but his fit went on for half an hour before Arthur stepped in and made Ron open his letter…He stormed out and left his letter on the table for all to see, he still hasn't talked to me." Harry says with a shrug, "wouldn't be the first time, he'll get over it eventually and admit he was a nutter and we'll be fine."

Lucius wisely didn't voice his disapproval or his opinion of the immaturity of his husband's oldest friend, he just strokes his finger tips softly up and down the younger mans spine until Harry was ready to continue.

"Fleur and Bill were able to stay married, and they have a baby on the way. Ginny married Dean Thomas when we broke up, every one else went to the balls" Harry said with a shrug.

Lucius nodded thoughtfully "This afternoon might get…uncomfortable, not one but two Malfoys married into the family" the blonde pointed out.

Harry propped himself up on his elbow again to look his husband strait in the eyes, "Lucius, what is the feud about?" he asked in a tone that made the Slytherin aware he had better give his husband an answer.

Lucius swallowed uncomfortably "What I'm about to tell you will never be told to anyone else" he demanded, and after Harry nodded in agreement he continued, "In my fifth year, Arthur and I had a…dalliance. It ended badly, neither of us have been very civil with the other since" Lucius admitted reluctantly.

Harry stared at his husband in shock for a moment "I didn't know Mr. Weasley played for our team" he said finally with a smirk.

"He doesn't, that was a large part of the reason it ended. I was nothing but an experiment to ease his curiosity" Lucius said a little too nonchalantly, hoping the Gryffindor wouldn't continue to pry at this topic.

Harry nodded, understanding that the conversation was over, "We still have time for a shower" he said with a smirk as he leaned in to press his lips against Lucius's neck.

The Slytherin smirked enjoying the way his young husbands mind…and hormones worked.

HxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxH

Half an hour and two very wet shower blowjobs later the two Potter-Malfoy's were standing in the entrance hall of the Manor waiting for Draco and Charlie to return from Narcissa's so they could leave for the Burrow.

Moments later Draco and Charlie walked into the entrance hall brushing ash off their robes obviously just having flooed back to the Manor "Father, Mother expects you and Pot…Harry for tea tomorrow or else in her words 'they will regret it'" Draco says with a smirk seeing his father's face pail at the threat.

Lucius nodded "Thank you Draco, now are we all ready?" at every ones nods to the affirmative Lucius continued "Since Draco and myself have never been to the Burrow, perhaps side along apparition is the best?" he suggests.

Instead of replying Harry and Charlie take their husbands in their arms and disapparated. The four wizards appear just outside of the Burrows wards, "Well let's get this party started" Charlie says taking Draco's hand and walking forward until they disappear through the wards.

"Is it too late to go home?" Harry asked nervously staring at the spot Draco and Charlie had just walked through.

Lucius chuckled and grabbed his husband's hand urging the younger wizard to begin walking, the skin contact allowing the blonde through the Weasley's wards. "Sweet Merlin, it look like it could fall over at any second" were the first words out of the older wizards mouth at the site of the lopsided multi-story house.

"Be nice Lucius" Harry muttered as they walked the last few steps towards the door to meet up with Charlie and Draco, "So together or separate?" he asked motioning towards the door.

"Better go all at once, it will get all the yelling out of the way right away," Charlie says with a smirk that reminded Harry of the twins. The other three wizards nodded their agreement and within seconds Charlie was opening the door , "Hey guys Harry and I are home" he calls out to announce their presence.

"We are in the kitchen Charlie dear" Molly's voice calls out, causing Lucius to shoot Harry a confused look.

"This is Molly Weasley, do you honestly think she'd stay away from this luncheon?" Harry asked with an amused smile, which caused the blonde to shake his head.

With a collective deep breath the four wizards stepped into the kitchen, which went instantly silent, after a few shocked moments Draco's laugh echoed through the room "Oh thank Merlin!" he exclaimed finally absorbing what his eyes were seeing. Sitting next to a very furious looking Ron was Blaise Zabini.

"Draco, Mr. Malfoy" Blaise said with a nod and smirk "Potter, Weasley" he greeted less warmly.

"Now now Blaise, no need to be so formal, we are family after all, that is my son Charlie" Molly says shakily trying to get over the shock of seeing both Malfoy's in her…Arthurs kitchen.

"Mr. Zabini, always good to see you" Lucius says smoothly before turning towards the red head matriarch "Molly, always a pleasure" he drawls trying to keep his voice as civil as possible.

Molly just frowns slightly before her youngest son speaks up, "Great, now there are Death Eaters in the house, which one are you fucking Potter?" Ron hisses standing up his hand twitching towards his wand.

"RON!" Harry, Charlie, Molly, Blaise and surprisingly Arthur shout.

"That is enough Ron! Sit down beside your husband and stop insulting our guests!" Arthur commands from the door to the family room.

Harry feels Lucius tense where their arms are pressed together, "Arthur" Lucius says with a nod, receiving one in return.

Charlie clears his throat as the atmosphere in the kitchen starts to get awkward, "Mom, Dad, this is my husband Draco" he says.

"Welcome to the family Draco, you too Lucius" Arthur says calmly, trying to erase the tension in the room.

"Thank you Arthur" Lucius says civilly, no hint of a sneer to be found on his face.

"Draco" Blaise says standing up walking over to his friend with a smirk on his face, "Wait until you see who our second mother-in-law is" he says giving a nod to Molly to let her know that she is definitely their first mother-in-law.

Draco frowns in confusion, why would Blaise be this giddy about Arthur's new wife?

"Oh Merlin it's Parkinson" Harry gasps unable to control himself when he sees the Slytherin shadowing the Weasley patriarch.

Pansy smirks at Harry eyeing how close him and Lucius were standing, "that's right Potter" she drawls as she walks around her new husband to sit at the table and amused look on her face.

"Actually it's Potter-Malfoy now thanks" Harry says with his own smirk as he reaches over to give his husbands hand a squeeze.

The entire kitchen, with the exception of Ron, let out an amused chuckle or snort at Harry's comment and just like that the tension in the kitchen is reduced to a comfortable level and every one sits at the enlarged table and conversation pops up.

Not long after the kitchen goes silent as they hear the front door open, "Guys I'm home" Georges voice calls out, much of his old joy that use to line his voice gone since Fred died.

"In the kitchen dear" Molly calls out as every one turns to see who Fred married.

Moments later Fred walks in the kitchen with Lee Jordan following closely behind.

Everyone in the kitchen other than Slytherins broke out into soft chuckles "Should have known!" Harry called out with a laugh as the room made welcome to the newest Weasley.

Harry, seeing the confused look on his husbands face mutter softly "Lee was best mates with George and Fred in Hogwarts, those three went every where together."

Lucius nodded his understanding and went back to watching the large family interact.

"Ok so who's missing?" George asks looking around the kitchen, not even batting an eye at the amount of Slytherins, let alone Malfoys, in the room.

Arthur looks around the kitchen before speaking "Bill and Fleur wont be coming, Fleur is not feeling well. Ginny and Dean are having a get together with Deans family. Hermione wasn't sure she'd be able to make it depending on who she married, and Percy never replied to our owl as usual" Arthur said the last part sadly.

Molly nodded along with her ex husband, "Well lunch is ready, why don't we start eating" she says perkily trying to lighten the mood.

Ten minutes later, once everyone had started eating the delicious meal, which Lucius complemented Molly on, there was a soft knock on the door before they heard it opening.

"Father I'm home" called out a voice that surprised the Weasley's and Harry.

Molly's head shot up to look at the entryway, "Percy? We are in the kitchen dear" she called out, her voice slightly watery with the joy of having her wayward son come home.

Within moments Percy was walking into the kitchen with, surprisingly, Hermione on his heels. " 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed happily, trying to look around his friend to see who she had brought with her. After a few seconds Harry gave up "Who'd you bring Hermione? I married Lucius and Charlie married Draco, who'd you marry?" he asked excitedly.

"Me" Percy said with a shy smile.

The silence in the room was palpable until Ron pushed his chair away from the table loudly, "my own brother Granger?! I can get over you not wanting to marry me, but my prat of a brother!" he hissed and stormed out of the room.

"Oh dear" Hermione muttered as she watched the man she had been dating a month and a half ago storm out of the room.

Arthur sent a glare after his son before turning to the two Weasley's still standing, "Well sit down you two, I'd say welcome to the family Hermione but you've been part of this family for years" he said with a smile, trying to put the rest of the room at ease.

The rest of the lunch went by uneventfully and soon the large group of people were sitting and standing in the family room talking. After a while Harry excused himself from a conversation with Molly, about the lodgings the Ministry had provided for her, to go to the loo. On his way back to the family room Harry was stopped by a very irate looking Ron.

"Potter! Marrying Death Eaters now?" Ron demanded.

Harry sighed, he knew Ron would not be accepting of his new husband but he had hoped to avoid a confrontation, "It's Potter-Malfoy, and the war is over Ron, I'm trying to put it behind me and so is Lucius." Harry said in way of an answer.

Ron's face got even redder "That's a load of tripe Harry! What has the slimy snake done to you? The Harry I know would never marry a Death Eater, a Slytherin even if he is a fag!"

Harry glares at his best mate, his voice rising slightly, "He has done nothing to me, and in case you've forgotten you married a Slytherin too! And as for my sexuality you have no right to criticize it! It's not like you are straight either! And it's not like being gay is a bad thing! You really need to grow up Ron! We are adults, the war is over, house rivalries and allegiances in the war don't matter any more!" Harry shouts before turning around intent on walking back into the lounge only to see the entire house hold standing there watching the showdown. Harry spied his husband standing on the outskirts of the group and marched over to him and grabbed his hand, "Come on, we're going home" he growled sending a glare at Ron.

Lucius nodded, wisely not commenting on Harry's forceful behavior, before turning to Arthur, "Thank you for having us for lunch Arthur, Pansy. It was delicious Molly," he says politely, remembering that Pansy is the new Mrs. Weasley not Molly. Lucius didn't have a chance to hear a reply as Harry had started dragging him out of the door and past the wards. "Well that went well," Lucius says as he wraps his seething husbands in his arms to apparate them back to the manor.


	13. Tender Moments

Happy early New Year everybody, here is my holiday gift to you! Hope you enjoy! There isn't much going on in this chapter, just some relationship building, really it's kind of a filler chapter.

HxLxHxLxHxL

"What a fucking hypocrite!" were the first words out of Harry's mouth upon his and Lucius's return to the manor, "I mean getting on my case for being married to a Slytherin man! That's the bloody pot calling the fucking kettle black!" he rants, pacing his hand balled up in his messy hair.

Lucius sighed, he had had a feeling that Ronald would react in the manner that he had, "Harry, it's like you said this morning, he will calm down and realize he was completely out of line and then you two will be fine" he said with more conviction than he had.

Harry growled in frustration, "As if I bloody well care any more! First was the Triwizard Tournament, then during the Horcrux hunt! He always abandons me when he thinks I've made the wrong choice or disappoint him even the slightest bit! I'm not the fucking perfect golden boy that the whole world thinks I am, he's my best mate, he should know this by now!" Harry rants, his eyes glossing over in angry tears he refuses to let fall.

Lucius stands there watching his husband, a man he scarcely knows, have a breakdown not having the slightest clue how to help. "Harry…" Lucius starts but abruptly swallows the words he was going to say at the look the teenage sends his way; without a second thought Lucius took the two steps towards his husband and pulls the shaking man into his arms, "He's just a stupid boy Harry. A stupid boy who has yet to grow up and see that the world isn't all unicorns and fairy dust like he was led to believe. When he pulls his head out of his arse he will come around. And if at that time you want to accept his pathetic apology that is your choice" Lucius says softly, placing a barely there kiss in the young mans hair. His relationship with this young man may not have been based on love but as long as they maintain the sexual chemistry and this level of physical affection Lucius sees happiness in their future; with that thought Lucius smiles softly into Harry's messy raven hair, content to hold his young husband for as long as he needs it.

After a few moments Lucius feels the tension leave Harry's body and the younger man wrap his arms around the blonde, "Thank you Lucius" Harry whispers, his lips brushing the older mans throat causing shivers to erupt down his spine.

Lucius presses a firm kiss to the top of Harry's head, "We may have come together in an unconventional way, but I am still your husband, and this is what I am here for." He murmurs softly, one of his hands running up Harry's back to tangle in the hair at the base of his neck.

The newlyweds stand there in a silent embrace for a few minutes before Wimbly pops into existence next to them, "Master Harry Potter sir…" he trails off seeing the intimate moment he intruded on.

"Wimbly, it's Harry remember" Harry mutters, not moving from his comfortable warm position in his husbands arms.

The little elf gulps nervously, "Master Harry, I has two letters for yous, ones being from the golbins sir," the elf says quickly holding out his little hand with the letters in it.

Harry sighs and, with a quick kiss to his husbands neck, reluctantly extracts himself from the blondes arms and accepts the letters from the elf, "Thank you Wimbly" he says with a smile.

The elf nods briskly before disappearing with a soft pop.

Harry looks down at the letters in his hands one of them from Gringotts and one from Andromeda Tonks, deciding to open the letter from Andromeda first he hands the other letter to Lucius with the request to hold that for him for a moment. Harry quickly read through the letter then folded it back up and slipped it into his pocket. "That was from Andromeda Tonks, her daughter was married to Remus Lupin, I'm the godfather to their son Teddy. Andy and Teddy are living in my house since theirs was destroyed in the war. Andy demands I bring my husband to meet her and Teddy and to collect my possessions stating that it isn't proper for me to not have my things in my new home" Harry informed Lucius with a fond smile on his face.

Lucius chuckles as he hands the second letter to his husband, "That certainly sounds like the Dromeda I remember from school"

"Oh that's right, I forgot Andy was in Slytherin, you're going to have to tell me all types of stories about her, she'll hate that!" Harry says with a smirk as he opens the letter from Gringotts. After a quick read through he groans dramatically.

"What is it Harry?" Lucius asks concerned.

Harry just sighs before reading the letter aloud.

_Mr. Potter-Malfoy_

_We at Gringotts apologize if our former five letters have been lost in the post, as your estate and account manager it is imperative that you meet with me, especially now that you have married. Assets need to be discussed, Lordships claimed, and heirs discussed. Not to mention the discussions of recompense for the destruction of many of the vaults and lobby of the bank. Please come to the bank at your earliest convenience._

_May your gold ever flow freely,_

_Nagnok_

_Manager of the Potter Holdings_

Harry folded the letter back up and looked at his husband, "What do I do Lucius? I haven't been back to the bank since I destroyed it, what if they want to kill me as repayment?" Harry asks seriously.

Lucius shakes his head with a chuckle, "Harry, they will demand monetary repayment, and not even an extraordinary amount. I've met with them since your escapade, since one of my vaults was destroyed, and they see this as an opportunity to up security and are actually grateful for the attention you brought to the wholes in their security systems. If anything we can convince them they should be paying you, not the other way around"

Harry groans again before stuffing the letter into his pocket, "I hate dealing with goblins, there are so many etiquette taboos that I'm always afraid I'm going to start another Goblin war" he mutters looking beseechingly up at his husband, "Can you come with me?"

Lucius smiles softly at his husband's insecurity, "Of course, would you like to go now?" he asks.

Harry smiles and shakes his head, "Lets go to the bank then go to Grimmauld Place and collect my things, that way I we can come home and put my stuff away once we leave." Harry suggests.

"Grimmauld Place? The ancestral home of the Blacks? You live there?" Lucius asked confused.

Harry sighs and rolls his eyes, "No I live here. Sirius left me the house; I can't stand it though, too many memories. Andy likes it well enough though, and once I reversed Walburga's blasting charm on the family tapestry the house accepted her." Harry said with a shrug, obviously not wanting to continue the discussion. "Shall we?" Harry asks with a nervous smile.

Lucius nods and takes his husbands arm and apparates them to Diagon Alley with the thought that their first day as husbands was definitely going to be a busy one.


	14. Authors Note 2

Hi guys, I'm currently working on the next chapter but it doesn't flow well with the end of the last so I just updated/changed a bit in the last few paragraphs so if you want to read those changes quickly before you read the new chapter (when it's up) it should keep you from being confused.


	15. Requests

Hey guys! Hope you all got my authors note, if you didn't please re-read the last few paragraphs of the last chapter, I had to switch a few things around to make it work with the way I wanted this chapter to go. And good news guys, I have gotten a wonderful Beta reader! Thank you so much to Sablesilverrain for being an amazing Beta! Enjoy guys!

HxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxL

The Potter-Malfoys popped into existence at the base of the marble stairs that led into Gringotts bank, "Let's get this over and done with," Harry mutters, looking up at the bank, his face a picture of reluctance.

"Harry, it won't be that bad." Lucius laughs as he leads his husband up the stairs and into the bank.

Harry rolls his eyes but follows his husband up to the counter where a particularly unpleasant looking goblin sat weighing emeralds, "We are here to see Nagnok, about my husband's accounts." Lucius said politely once the goblin looked up from his scales.

The goblin looked from Lucius to Harry before nodding, "Mr.'s Potter-Malfoy, follow me, please," he says in a gravelly voice as he climbs down from his stool and walks around the counter and begins walking towards a side door.

Harry and Lucius follow the goblin in silence until Harry turns his head to look at his husband, "How do they know our surname? We just decided on it this morning," he points out.

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy, according to this marriage law all name changes agreed on by both parties are automatically reported to the Ministry Archives and to the bank" the goblin chimes in, having heard Harry's inquiry before stopping in front of another door, "Through here please, Nagnok will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Harry says politely to the goblin before walking through the door that Lucius had opened and was holding for him. The room he entered was a lavishly furnished office with a pair of squishy-looking armchairs in front of a desk with a high-backed dark wood chair behind it. Harry and Lucius each take a seat in the armchairs and wait silently for the Potter's account manager to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long before a door behind the desk opened and a well-dressed grey-haired goblin walked over to the desk and took a seat in the high-backed chair, "Mr.'s Potter-Malfoy thank you for meeting with me," he says politely, smiling enough for the pointed tips of his teeth to show.

"I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to come in," Harry says nervously.

Nagnok snaps his fingers and a file flies onto the desk, he opens the file and looks at the contents before replying, "That is in the past, Mr. Potter-Malfoy, I have been attempting to meet with you since you came into your inheritance at seventeen. You have not only inherited the Potter vaults, properties, and lordship, but also the Peverell lordship, which has fallen into obscurity. And according to the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black, the Black vaults, properties and lordship," the goblin goes silent waiting for Harry to absorb the information before continuing, "Mr. Potter-Malfoy, before you turned seventeen you only had access to the trust vault your parents had set up for your schooling, so you may not know this, but you were an extremely wealthy wizard with just the Potter assets. Now with the Black assets your wealth rivals that of your husband." Nagnok continues, watching the disbelief playing over the young man's face.

"Ok, um, wow. So the money I get, but I was raised by muggles so I don't know anything about all this, what do the Lordships do for me?" Harry asks, trying to get his head around the entire situation.

"If I may," Lucius says with a respectful nod to the goblin, who in turn nodded back, "Having a Lordship makes you the head of that family, anyone who has that surname or still identifies as being apart of the family must follow your wishes on family issues, if they do not you have the right to disown them. But, that unpleasantness aside, as the Lord of the families it is your responsibility to assure the wellbeing of those in your family and to aid them in anyway you can. In years past it was also the Lord's responsibility to arrange marriages or give his blessing or lack of for any marriage requests. But seeing as you are the last Potter and Peverell your only responsibility at this time is to the Blacks, so essentially you are Narcissa, and Andromeda's, and young Teddy's head of family." Lucius explains, enjoying the shock on his husband's face.

"Well said, Mr. Potter-Malfoy, now all that's left to discuss is the topic of recompense to the bank," Nagnok says with a bit of a smirk.

Harry nods his head nervously before speaking, "I want to say that I apologize for the damage done to the bank and it's reputation. I want you to know that I would never normally do anything like that but one of the tools to destroying Voldemort was in the Lestrange vault and I needed to get it," Harry explained quickly.

Nagnok nods understandingly, "We at the bank understand this Mr. Potter-Malfoy but the fact remains that there was substantial physical damage done to the bank from your actions. We have decided that the proper recompense on your part would be to do it again." The goblin says a full-blown dangerous smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Harry asks with a frown.

"You, Mr. Potter-Malfoy, showed us major holes in our security. Our price for the destruction is that once we have our security upped to our satisfaction we would like you to try and break out of the vaults again. We would have security measures in place to ensure your safety, but we want to use you as a test of our security." The goblin explained.

Harry looked over at his husband with an interested look on his face before turning back to the goblin, "That sounds fair, and frankly, fun. But I'm…well, I guess we are trying to get pregnant because of this law, so if I'm pregnant, I can't do it." Harry says apologetically.

"That won't be an issue, Mr. Potter-Malfoy, we anticipated this, and we are perfectly willing to work with you on the timing of this test run." Nagnok says with a nod.

Harry smiles, "This sounds good to me"

HxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxL

Half an hour later both Harry and Lucius were walking up the steps to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry opens the door and walks in. "Andy, Teddy I'm here," he calls out as Lucius follows and closes the door.

"We are in the sitting room, Harry." Andromeda calls back.

Harry turns to smile at Lucius before hurrying down the hall and into the sitting room, expecting his husband to follow. When Lucius entered the room he was greeted with the sight of Harry snuggling a ten-month-old squirming baby. "Andy, you know Lucius," he says with a smile, "Lucius is my husband," he explains as he lifts Teddy above his head, causing the toddler to shriek with laughter.

"Hello again, Dromeda." Lucius says with a smile as the witch stood up off of a sofa to greet the blonde.

"Hello, Lucius." she says with an equally genuine smile as she walked over to the wizard and gave him a quick hug. "It's great to see you again, it's been a long time."

Lucius hugs the witch back, "That it has," he says before he goes and sits on the sofa nearest to where Harry was playing with Teddy.

After about an hour of visiting, during which Kreacher packed and delivered Harry's belongs, the two wizards and Andromeda were still in the sitting room and Harry was feeding Teddy some teething biscuits, but apparently not fast enough for Teddy who grabbed Harry's wrist in his chubby hands and said "Da!"

Harry smiled down at Teddy, "No Teddy, Harry." he said sadly.

"Da!" Teddy said again as his short brown hair grew and turned black and his eyes morphed to green.

Harry sighed, shaking his head, "I hate when he calls me that, it feels like I'm betraying Remus." He mutters sadly as he gives Teddy another piece of biscuit.

"Harry, you're not." Andromeda says softly "Remus was and will always be his father, but you might as well be his Dad. You are the only male role model in his life, and he loves you."

"You mean…" Harry starts before clearing his throat and trying again, "You mean Remus wouldn't mind?"

Andromeda smiles sadly, "No Harry, not only are you Teddy's godfather you are also Lord Black, you, Harry, have every right to have him call you his Dad. Remus would be extremely happy that you are involved in Teddy's life enough for him to give you that title," she insists, watching Harry's uncertainty slide away with every word. "Actually," Andromeda starts, "this leads into something I wanted to talk to you about. Like you, I got married yesterday"

"What?!" Harry exclaims, obviously shocked.

"Did you think just because I am a grandma that I was too old to have the mandatory three children?" Andromeda jokes until Harry ducks his head in embarrassment. "The man I married, Richard Boardham, he is a muggleborn man who was homeschooled as his parents couldn't afford Hogwarts. He then decided to attend Muggle University and now teaches history at a muggle high school in Cardiff. He wants me to move there with him, as it would be basically impossible for him to move here and continue with his employment. But there is a problem, he lives in a flat in a muggle apartment building and Teddy's metamorphmagus abilities are too unpredictable and uncontrollable to have him in muggle areas. I remember it took Dora until she was in Hogwarts to have complete control over hers. I was wondering…hoping, Harry, that you would take guardianship of Teddy." Andromeda finishes unsurely, knowing the situation she was putting Harry in wasn't fair.

Harry looks between his godson, Andromeda and Lucius unsurely, a pained look on his face, "I don't know, Andy. You know I love Teddy and I would be proud to raise him, but it's not just me anymore, I have Lucius, and within a year we will have a newborn. I need to talk to Lucius about this and think it over, I think." Harry says, looking over at his husband who nods in agreement with his decision.

Andromeda nods with a sad smile "I understand, Harry, it's a big decision and I know you need to talk it over with Lucius, just let me know what you decide." she says softly.

"We will, Dromeda. Harry, let's go out and have supper and talk." Lucius suggests as he stands up from the sofa and ruffles Teddy's hair as Harry passes the toddler to his grandmother.

"Sure." Harry agrees, "I'll talk to you soon, Andy," he says with a hesitant smile before walking through the front door with Lucius.


	16. Restaurants and Relatives

Hey guys here is the next chapter! I hade a blast writing this one! Thank you again to Sablesilverrain for being a kick ass Beta reader!

HxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxL

"Do you have anywhere specific you want to go eat?" Lucius asks his obviously stressed out husband as they walk towards a side alley to apparate away.

Harry shakes his head, "No, we can go where ever you want, I just want a few minutes to de-stress, it's been one hell of a first day of marriage." Harry says with a slightly bitter laugh.

Lucius smiles and nods, " It has definitely been interesting, things will calm down soon. As for dinner, there is an Italian restaurant in muggle London where they have a table permanently reserved for me," he suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Harry says with a smile as he takes Lucius's arm for the blonde to apparate them to the restaurant.

Within moments they are both walking out of a dark alley and towards the front door of an obviously upscale restaurant, their robes having been transfigured into stylish muggle semi-formal outfits. As they approach the door Harry lets go of Lucius's arm and inches away from the blonde.

"Why are you moving away from me, Harry?" Lucius asks, confused, as he watches his husband fidget uncomfortably.

Harry sighs, running a hand through is hair in a nervous gesture, "In the muggle world same sex relationship aren't widely accepted. I just don't want to have to deal with that right now," he admits.

Lucius smiles softly shaking his head as he takes his husband's hand in his own, "This is a respectable establishment Harry, everyone here gets paid enough to be discrete, and if other patrons have anything to say we will deal with it."

Harry was spared having to respond when the door man to the restaurant opened the door and held it for them, "Mr. Malfoy, always pleasure to see you," he said with a slight bow.

Lucius nods his head in acknowledgement before leading Harry to the hostess stand past many customers waiting in line. "Welcome to _Segreto_, how can I help you?" the hostess asks with a bright smile.

"I have a table reserved under Malfoy." Lucius responds politely.

"Of course, if you gentlemen would kindly follow me I'll lead you to your table," the hostess says perkily after checking her list.

As the Potter-Malfoys follow the hostess through a maze of tables Harry notes absently that there are almost no empty tables, "The food must be good here to be so busy." he says quietly so only Lucius hears.

"Oh it is, and what's better is I went to school with the owner who is also the head chief, so we get to order things not on the menu should we want." Lucius says with a self satisfied smirk at having effectively told his husband that this was a wizard-owned business.

Harry was about to respond when the Hostess moved to the side indicating an empty table. Lucius quickly pulled out a chair for Harry and took his own seat. Harry looked up to thank his husband when his eyes fell onto the inhabitants of the next to theirs, the Dursleys. Much to Harry's relief his aunt and uncles backs were towards him and only Dudley, who was sitting next to a pretty woman, had realized who was sitting at the neighboring table. "I'm sorry." Harry mouthed to his cousin when Lucius was busy looking at the wine list. _Thank Merlin Dudley and I have been trying to mend fences since the war or this could have gotten unpleasant, now just to make sure Petunia and Vernon don't recognize me. I wonder if that is the woman he mentioned in his last letter,_ Harry mused.

"Harry, are you listening to me?"

Harry startles slightly, being brought out of his thoughts by the exasperated voice of his husband, who had obviously been trying to get his attention for the past few moments. "I'm sorry, Lucius, what were you saying?" Harry asks with an apologetic smile.

Lucius shook his head with an amused look on his face, "I was asking you what you wanted to drink, I was thinking wine."

"I think I'll have water, probably shouldn't be drinking with the possibility of …you know" he says so only Lucius can hear as he makes a subtle motion towards his midsection.

Lucius nods understandingly before picking up his menu.

Much to Harry's delight they make it through the meal without his aunt and uncle discovering him. "I don't know Lucius, wouldn't Teddy be better off being raised by his only family?" Harry asked, continuing the discussion they had been having on and off throughout the meal.

"Harry," Lucius said, his voice carrying to the next table, being slightly louder than it had been all meal, out of the corner of his eyes he saw his uncle's back tense, "Not only are you his godfather you are also the head of his family. You are the best person to raise to boy Harry, and don't forget you have me by your side to help." Lucius finishes encouragingly.

"I know, Lucius, and realistically as long as you're ok with it I would love to take him, it's just so unexp…" Harry tails off, his eyes going wide in panic as his uncle turns around sharply upon hearing Harry's voice.

"You!"

Lucius turns towards the muggle with confusion written on his face, "Excuse me?" he asks haughtily, confused as to why this muggle man was looking at his husband with such contempt.

"What are you doing here boy!" Vernon demands, his face starting to go red, "Isn't there places for your lot to eat without disturbing us normal folk?!"

"Vernon! We don't want to be overheard!" Petunia hisses turning around to make sure no one is paying attention to the confrontation happening in the middle of the restaurant.

"Harry, care to explain what is going on here?" Lucius asks calmly, but his confusion written plainly on his face.

Harry sighs and he's tempted to bang his head on the table in frustration, "Lucius this is my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, my cousin Dudley, and I assume that is Dudley's girlfriend Rebecca?" Harry asks glancing at his cousin for confirmation, who nods in response, "Every one this is Lucius…my…husband" he mutters waiting for the explosion he knew was coming.

Vernon's eyes narrow and his aunts face takes on a look of utter disgust, "What do you mean husband boy?! Two men can't get married!"

"They can in our world." Harry says defiantly sending Dudley another apologetic look, his cousin would have some explaining to do to his girlfriend. Harry watched his uncle's face go from red to purple and he just knew things were about to get out of hand, "Lucius, can we leave please?" he asks, his eyes pleading with his husband.

"Of course, Harry, what ever you want." Lucius says smoothly as he pulls his wallet out of his pocket and lays a handful of bills on the table.

The couple were just about to get up when Petunia turns to look at her nephew "How dare you." she hisses "We were assured after you left the last time that we would never have to see you again and then you show up and ruin Dudley's engagement dinner! I never should have taken you in, you've brought us nothing but misery since the day I found you on our door step!"

Harry stands up, his face stony. "Don't worry, Aunt Petunia you will never have to see me again." he says coldly before turning around and walking out the door, Lucius close behind.

"Harry," Lucius says softly, reaching for his enraged husband's hand, hoping to calm him down.

"Lucius, don't, I should have gotten us to leave the moment I noticed them at the next table." Harry says walking over to a bench near a bus stop and sitting down.

Lucius sat next to the teenager before turning to look at him "You knew they were there?" he asks, confused.

"Yeah, I saw Dudley the moment I sat down." Harry says with a shrug, his anger slowly draining leaving him tired and fed up. "I mean, I knew that would happen if Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia noticed me, but I didn't care, I'm sorry." Harry says softly.

Before Lucius could respond a voice behind Harry speaks up, "I'm sorry Harry, I don't know what to do when Mom and Dad get like that."

Harry turns around to see Dudley standing there with Rebecca looking awkwardly between the two cousins, "It's ok Dudley, it's not like the old days when you were joining in." Harry says with a not unkind smirk.

Dudley laughs nervously, "Nope, that's all behind us. I actually came out here to apologize for Mom and Dad, and to introduce you to my fiancé Rebecca. Rebecca this is my cousin Harry Potter." Dudley said with a smile.

"Harry Potter-Malfoy, actually." Harry says standing up and reaching out to shake the woman's hand, "This is my husband, Lucius Potter-Malfoy," he continues, sending Lucius a brilliant smile when the pureblood's well-bred manners take over and the blonde starts a conversation with the muggle woman.

Harry takes Rebecca's distraction as an opportunity to turn back to his cousin, "I'm sorry Dudley, the argument in the restaurant has put you in a tough position. There was enough said about 'my lot' and 'my world' that she'll have questions. Since you two are getting married you have two options, you can tell her about me but you have to make sure she keeps it secret, or we can modify her memory so she wont have anything to be suspicious about." Harry says quietly so as not to be overheard.

"Harry," Dudley says with a smile, "Now that we have put the past behind us I want you in my life, and that means in Rebecca's life, I'd like to tell her about your world."

Harry nods with a smile as he claps his cousin on the back, "Sounds good, congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you Harry, you too. I know you told me in your last letter that you were being forced to marry by your government, but that bloke doesn't seem too bad. I hope you will be happy with him." Dudley says as he watches the blonde charm his fiancé.

"I think I will be Dud, I really think I will be."


	17. Stress Relief

Hi guys! I'm so sorry about the wait! If you read my other story I'm currently writing you know all the reasons why it took me forever to update, my niece was born (SUPER IMPORTANT ;) ) and I started a new job sooooo lol. But fear not my lovelies I have made it up to you! This chapter is 1124/1650 words of smut! ENJOY! Thank you so much to Sablesilverrain my wonderful Beta!

Harry moaned throatily as he was brought out of a deep sleep by the feeling of something warm and wet running along the edge of his ear before teeth scraped the sensitive flesh of his earlobe, which was slowly sucked on.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter-Malfoy." A silken voice whispers huskily in his ear, the warm breath cooling the lingering moisture causing shivers to erupt along the teenager's spine.

Harry moaned again before opening his eyes to see the blurry outline of his husband, "I could get use to being woken up like this." He murmurs before reaching to the bedside table for his glasses and wand. After a hastily cast breath freshening charm, the dark haired wizard replaces his wand and turns back to the amused face of his husband, "I hate my own morning breath, so I figured you would too." Harry says defensively.

"Harry, right now I find everything about you sexy." Lucius says with a smirk as he moves closer and grinds his obviously interested erection into the younger wizard's hip, "That includes your morning breath." He whispers as his mouth latches back onto Harry's earlobe.

Harry gasps as more shivers break out along his spine, "Who am I to argue with a statement like that?" He chuckles as he runs his hand down Lucius's side to rest on his hip, his thumb rubbing circles on the blonde's pelvic bone.

"Who, indeed." Lucius chuckles before kissing and licking his way down Harry's throat to his collar bone, his hips shifting impatiently at the close proximity of his husband's hand to his hard-on.

Harry smirked as he lightly brushed a finger along Lucius's pubic hair, barely skirting the straining erection that was practically begging for attention.

"Tease!" Lucius hissed before biting down on the soft flesh at the junction of Harry's shoulder and neck, causing the teen to gasp out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"That wasn't very nice, Lucius." Harry chides as he wraps his hand around his husband's weeping cock, giving it two rough hard strokes and backing away from the randy blonde. Lucius lets out a pitiful whine at being left wanting, which causes Harry to smirk before wandlessly summoning the lubricant from Lucius's bedside table, "Now, since you were being mean, you have to watch and not touch." Harry says with a faint blush at the newness of teasing his husband.

Lucius props himself up on his elbow, his curiosity overruling his arousal for the moment, "Watch you do what, Husband?" He purrs, his eyes dilating and darkening even more then they already were.

Harry blushes deeper before rolling onto his stomach and gets his knees under him, "This," He replies simply as he dips his fingers into the jar of lube and reaches underneath him and runs one slick finger around his puckered arsehole.

Lucius lets out a strangled moan at the sight of his relatively inexperienced husband teasing him, "You are such a naughty little tease, Harry," He groans as the teen presses the tip of his finger into his opening.

"I-I don't see your cock complaining." Harry stutters out breathily as pleasurable shivers encase his whole body at the initial breech.

Lucius, whose erection had twitched at the sight of his husband fingering himself, chuckles in response, "Very observant, Harry." He teases, but is quickly rendered silent as the brunette slides a second finger into his opening, letting out a truly sinful moan.

"O-Oh, Merlin!" Harry gasps as he starts moving his fingers faster and spreading them slightly, "I've never done this to myself before." He mutters almost to himself as he crooks his fingers looking for that spot that Lucius always finds, and lets out a choked off scream as he finds it.

Lucius's erection twitches again and he reaches down to wrap his hand loosely around it, fiddling with his foreskin trying to distract himself from the overwhelming need to be inside his little tease of a husband. "You are going to need another finger, Harry." he nearly growls, his voice deepened and roughened by desire.

Harry automatically begins to run his third finger around his already stretched out rim, "A-And why is that Lucius?" he asks gasping at the burn as he begins to inch in his third finger.

"Because I am going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to sit all day without remembering my cock in your arse." Lucius responds bluntly, secretly proud of how steady his voice is.

"Fuck!" Harry growls breathlessly as he harshly presses all three fingers into himself and spreads them, stretching himself in a way he knows he'll feel later. "Lucius you can touch now…please." Harry whimpers as he removes his fingers. giving his husband a perfect view of the teen's stretched sphincter.

"Sweet Merlin," Lucius whispers in awe at the delicious sight of his husband presented to him in such a way. Within seconds he's on his knees behind the teenager, gripping the globes of Harry's ass to keep them spread as he leans in and presses his tongue into the already loosened opening. The blonde moans at the taste and the sound of the strangled noises his husband is making. As Lucius fucked Harry with his tongue, alternating from deep thrusts to kitten licks around the rim, he reached for the pot of lube Harry had used and quickly slicked up his desperate erection.

"Lucius…please…need you." Harry gasps as his cock begins to release a steady stream of pre-come.

The older wizard groans at the neediness in his husband's voice before pulling away from his center with one last suck at the red and swollen rim. "As you wish, Husband." Lucius says softly as he positions himself and with a soft kiss to Harry's shoulder blade he presses forward and quickly sheathes himself completely within the raven haired wizard.

After that there were very few words spoken, just moans and gasped requests of harder and faster. At some point Lucius wrapped and arm around Harry's hips and leaned back so Harry was sitting on the blonde's cock, his back pressed to Lucius's finely sculpted chest, "Ride me Harry, take your pleasure from me, Husband." Lucius gasps as he trails his hand down to grip the teen's dripping cock.

"Fuck! Yes!" Harry exclaims as he lifts himself nearly completely off his husband before letting gravity pull him back down. After a few minutes it was this rough, filthy rhythm that tipped the teen over the edge calling out his husband's name as he ground himself into Lucius's lap and clenched around the older man's cock.

"H-Harry!" Lucius gasped as he used his come covered hand to hold his husband in place before giving two rough thrusts and releasing himself into Harry's clenching arse.

HxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxL

Half an hour later, after a very handsy shower, Lucius and Harry walked into the breakfast nook to find Draco and Charlie already there and almost done eating. Charlie gave Harry a very telling smirk at the younger wizard's blessed-out expression, "Good morning." He says in a way that Lucius wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question.

"Very." Harry says with a smirk as he sat down at the table, trying to hide a wince at his tender arse coming into contact with the hard chair and failing.

Draco scowls at the very thinly veiled innuendos, "For the love of Merlin, would you two behave like the adults you apparently are? Charlie and I shagged this morning as well, but you don't see us acting like besotted third years who just discovered what sex was."

"Then you aren't doing it right." Harry shot back automatically as he poured himself a cup of tea.

Draco's mouth fell open in disbelief as his father and husband broke down into fits of laughter, "Not doing it right?!" He demands, "I'll have you know that…" Draco says haughtily only to be cut off by Charlie clamping his hand over the blonde's mouth.

"That's quite enough of that" the read head says with a chuckle which turns into a yelp when Draco bites his husband.

Lucius chuckles as he reaches for the platter of croissants and calls for Trixie, one of the house elves.

"What can Trixie be doing for you, Master?" The house elf who appears asks, obviously eager to be of use.

"Harry and I need to you set up the room adjacent to ours as a nursery for a ten month old boy, please create an adjoining door to our room. Furnish the room appropriately and bring some of Draco's old favorite toys out of storage. The room will need to be ready for this evening." Lucius instructs as he shoots his husband a smile.

The small elf nods enthusiastically, "Trixie will be doing this, Masters. Will Masters be requiring a nanny elf?" She asks hopefully.

Harry frowns slightly before picking his words carefully, "Maybe on occasion Trixie, but not full time no, although I imagine the help would be appreciated."

"Trixie can be doing this Master Harry, Trixie was Master Draco's nanny elf!" The elf says proudly.

Lucius smiles slightly at how much pride the nanny elf takes in her role, "And you did a wonderful job of it. Now off with you, that room needs to be ready for tonight and you have much work to do."

With a brisk nod and a popping noise Trixie disappears.

The breakfast nook was silent for a moment before Charlie looked up from the bite marks on his hand and asked "Teddy?"

"Who's Teddy?" Draco asks confused as he refills his cup of coffee.

Harry finishes dishing up his plate of scrambled eggs before looking up at Draco, "Teddy is your cousin. He's the son of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin." Harry says with a slight pause as a pain flashes across his face at the mention of his lost friends, "Andromeda's new husband lives in a muggle area and since Teddy is a metamorphmagus, like his mother, she can't take him with her." Harry explains.

Charlie nods in understanding but Draco, still confused, asks, "But why is he coming here?"

"Because, Draco," Lucius says setting down the remainder of his croissant, "Harry is his godfather and the head of the house of Black."


	18. Nightmares

Hi everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long long time! I had a hectic summer and I had writers block! I'm back in school now so I should have lots of time to write now! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it took a bit of a dark turn but I think it works well. As always thank you to the most amazing Beta in the world Sablesilverrain! If you have time you should check out her stories they are awesome! Enjoy!

"What do you mean Potter is the head of the Black family?" Draco hisses through clenched teeth, obviously trying to rein in his anger. "How is this possible, he barely has a drop of Black blood in his veins. Mother or Andromeda would be the next in line to inherit."

Lucius sighs, he knew his son wouldn't be pleased with this news but he had hoped to avoid confrontation.

"Harry's godfather was Sirius Black, Draco." Charlie says as he picks up his coffee cup. "He willed everything to Harry, including the lordship."

Draco closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before nodding slowly, "That makes sense, but I still am of the opinion that a Black should be the head of the family. It would have been different if Sirius was the last Black, but there was other options, and even if the Black charter has a clause about only male inheriting the Lordship there was me as an option."

"Draco, we were at war, and Sirius was on the opposite side of the rest of his family, his estranged family." Lucius states noticing his husbands discomfort with the subject.

Harry, seeing Draco about to respond, sighs and stands up, "I'm going to go explore the manor before we go have tea with Narcissa." he says and quickly walks out of the kitchen before anyone could respond.

"He doesn't like to talk about Sirius, he still blames himself for his death." Charlie explained quickly as the three men stared at the kitchen door.

HxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxL

"Lucius are you sure we should be here? I mean…this is your ex-wife. Sure she saved my life and I kept her out of Azkaban but that doesn't mean this is a good idea." Harry rambles as Lucius leads him up a sandy walkway towards a beautiful looking cottage overlooking the ocean somewhere in France.

The blond wizard shakes his head slightly in amusement, "Harry, you're rambling," he says simply as they reach the magnificently carved Beachwood doors of the Malfoy summerhouse. "There is absolutely nothing to be worried about," he

says with a teasing inflection in his voice.

"You do realize that line is used in almost every horror film, ever, and there is always something to be worried about in those." Harry grumbles petulantly as Lucius pulls the cord that rings the doorbell, figuring since this is Narcissa's house now he shouldn't just walk in.

"Harry we are not in a muggle film, now stop being dramatic," Lucius sighs as he tries to remember how old he was when he grew out of his melodramatic phase.

Harry sends the older wizard a quick glare; any comment he was about to make cut off by the doors opening to reveal Narcissa standing there with a welcoming smile.

"Lucius, Harry, welcome." she says cheerfully beckoning the Potter-Malfoy's into the house, "I'm glad you could make it, and that I didn't have to floo over and drag you by your ears." Narcissa says cheerfully once the doors were closed before walking over to kiss Lucius on the cheek.

Lucius chuckled as he returned his ex wife's gesture of affection, "I would never risk your wrath, Cissa. You look lovely as usual."

Narcissa smiled graciously before taking a small step back, "Why don't you escort your young husband to the patio while I make sure the elves have everything in order? I will join you momentarily." She says, waiting for Lucius's nod of agreement before turning and walking towards the kitchens.

"Well you two were rather touchy-feely." Harry muses, once Narcissa was out of ear shot, his facial expression belying the casualness in his voice.

Lucius sighs and brings his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose, maybe his husband was right, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

HxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxL

_Harry stands in the clearing of the forbidden forest, the resurrection stone clutched tightly in his hand, the smell of smoke and death heavy in the air._

_ "It's your fault, you know." comes a disappointed voice from his right. _

_ Harry turns his face to look at who had just spoken, his heart sinking seeing the face of Remus Lupin, "It's your fault that I wont get to see my son grow up, it's your fault that he is an orphan. We thought you had a plan," Remus says with the same disappointed tone and a crestfallen face. "And now my son is entrusted to your care, I expect to see him here within a year." the werewolf says bitterly before turning his back on the shocked seventeen year old. _

_ "Your mother and I died to protect you, and what did you do? Get our friends killed all because you weren't smart enough to figure out the Horcruxes earlier." chimes in James Potter once Lupin had finished._

_ Harry spins around to stare at the specter of his father, who was looking at him in contempt while he held a weeping Lily in his arms, "D-Dad…I…" Harry stutters._

_ "And then you marry Lucius Malfoy! You are such a disappointment," James says before turning around and walking away, a still crying Lily held close. _

_ Harry turns slowly searching for, and yet dreading to see, the last person that had been surrounding him, "Sirius." Harry gasps in surprise seeing the look of absolute hatred on his godfather's face. _

_ "The mirror, Harry. The fucking two-way mirror!" Sirius barks, his voice full of rage._

_ Harry feels his knees give out seconds before he falls to the ground, "I'm sorry, Sirius, you have no idea how sorry I am!" Harry cries as he stares up at the hate-filled face of the only father figure he'd ever had._

_ "Sorry?!" the older man spits, "And what does sorry do for me? Nothing." Sirius growls at the kneeling teenager. "You deserve everything that is about to happen to you." he says, his voice barely higher than a whisper, before turning around and walking the way his friends had gone. _

_ "Sirius!" Harry calls out, his voice full of anguish._

_ Seconds later Harry is on his feet staring into a familiar snake like face, "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort calls out and Harry closes his eyes ready to welcome the blinding white of Kings Cross. _

_ When Harry opens his eyes it's not Kings Cross that he sees, but a burning Room of Requirement. Harry looks down from his broom in time to see Draco about to be consumed by the fiendfyre, "No!" Harry calls out as he redirects his broom to save the blond, only to have it not respond to his commands. Harry turns his head quickly to see why he can't control the broom and sees that the bristles on the tail are on fire. Within seconds Harry is spiraling out of control, the broom carrying him towards the blazing shelves filling the magical room. The last thing Harry sees before falling into the inferno is the flames engulfing Draco._

Harry bolts up into a sitting position panting hard his body covered in a cold sweat and his face soaking in tears. Harry sits there trying to catch his breath and banish the images from his head for a few moments before crawling out of bed, carefully so as not to wake Lucius, and grabbing his glasses from the bedside table before he walks into the bathroom and closes the door quietly. Harry sets his glasses down beside the sink and stares at his gaunt face in the mirror, it had been nearly a week since his last nightmare and he had hoped that sharing a bed with Lucius would be enough to banish them forever, but apparently not. Harry sighs as he turns on the tap and quickly splashes cold water on his face, wistfully hoping that the fear and sadness will wash away with the sweat and tears. Once he dries his face and puts on his glasses Harry quietly leaves the bathroom and walks through the door that joins the Master Suite to the nursery. Harry walks over to the cot and looks down at his peacefully sleeping godson, he stands there staring into the space beside Teddy's head as he tries to erase the memories of the nightmare from his mind. After a few minutes Harry gives up, and knowing that he wont be able to get back to sleep he quietly walks out of the nurseries main door and into the hallway. Within minutes Harry finds himself walking into the cozy sitting room he had discovered after breakfast the day before. Within seconds Harry realizes he isn't alone and that the room is already occupied, "Draco." Harry says in shock as he sees the young blond sitting on the sofa before a barely lit fireplace, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here. I'll just go," he mutters, not really feeling like continuing the argument from breakfast.

Draco looks up from his mug and Harry sees the same fear and pain reflected in that aristocratic face as he had seen in the mirror moments earlier, "Don't worry about it Pott…Harry, there is plenty of room, and cocoa in here." the blond says with a pitiful attempt at a smile as he holds up his mug as if to demonstrate the abundance of cocoa.

Harry nods his thanks before walks towards the sofa, grabs a mug of cocoa from the coffee table and sits down in a squishy armchair as far from the fire as possible. After a few minutes of sipping the creamy cocoa Harry turns towards his former nemesis, "So what was it?" he asks abruptly.

"Excuse me?" Draco asks looking up from his mug, a slight panicked look on his face, "I don't know what you are talking…." He trails off seeing Harry's disbelieving look. Draco sighs and looks at the fireplace and flinches slightly, "the Room of Requirement" he admits softly, hanging his head as if admitting that he had a nightmare was somehow shameful.

Harry sighed softly, relieved to be able to talk about this with some one who understood after bottling it up for so long. "I dreamt about it, too." Harry admits and sees Draco's head snap up in surprise.

"I thought you'd have nightmares about…him. Not some stupid fire." Draco says quickly before flushing at the realization of what he'd just said.

"Oh, he makes an appearance frequently, but it's not dying that gives me nightmares." Harry mutters as visions of the marauders' hate and disappointment-filled faces float before his face.

Draco stares at the boy he had despised most of his life, he had always seemed so cocky and self-assured to Draco, but now he looked just as broken and lost as the blond felt, "I'm not going anywhere, you know, if you want to talk about it." Draco says before he could talk himself out of it.

Harry stares at his stepson, trying to decide if he should take him up on his offer or not. After a moment Harry sighs and asks, "Have you heard of the resurrection stone?"

"Of course, one of the three Deathly Hallows, father use to read that story to me all the time." Draco responds before taking a sip of his cocoa.

"Well, the night of the battle I was in possession of it…"

An hour later Wimbly, the house elf assigned to Harry, takes the mugs from his two sleeping wizards and with a snap of his fingers has both covered with blankets, before leaving the room silently to begin breakfast.


	19. Results and Reporters

Hi everybody! So sorry about the long wait for this update! I just wanted to let you know that this story is in no way abandoned! Ok so I have taken a few creative liberties from here on in, in regards to male pregnancy. I have never been pregnant so any symptoms I will be writing here on in are all second hand knowledge. I also have had a couple reviews mentioning how there was no way all of Wizarding Britain would just go along with this law, so I have put a little something in here about that as well. As always a huge huge huge thank you to my stupendous Beta Sablesilverrain without whom my stories would be shit. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! (I'm kinda on a roll, I updated Right Place Right Time yesterday and now I'm updating this one today! Yay me!)

After the first night of Harry and Draco's midnight talk over cocoa things between them had calmed down, neither were antagonistic or hostile towards the other, much to their husbands relief. By the time it came to Harry's first mandatory bi-weekly healer examination things in the Malfoy manor had become somewhat peaceful, if one excluded a rambunctious toddler.

"Do you think I'm pregnant Lucius? I don't feel pregnant" Harry mused as he shaved in a quickly fogging mirror as his husband showered in the stall next to the sink.

"I honestly don't know Harry" Lucius said before turning off the shower and stepped out, and wrapped a towel around his waist, "If you aren't, it's not from lack of trying" the blonde commented with a lewd smirk at his husband.

Harry rolled his eyes and threw the older wizard an amused glare before he returned his focus to the straight razor currently pressed to his chin. "I wonder if Draco's pregnant," Harry said a few minutes later as he cleaned the remaining shaving lather from his face.

"And why pray tell do you assume my son will be the one carrying the child?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow before casting a drying charm on his wet hair that had darkened to honey blond.

Harry hummed his acceptance to his husbands point before he walked into their bedroom and began dressing for the day, if he stayed in the bathroom with his naked dripping husband much longer they would be late for their appointment.

HxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxL

"I really wish you would have allowed me to have Healer Reynolds attend you at the manor" Lucius muttered, voicing that particular sentiment for the third time since the Potter-Malfoy's had arrived at St. Mungo's.

Harry sighed and set aside the two-year-old issue of Witch Weekly he had been flipping through to fix his husband with an annoyed stare "Lucius, enough. This entire situation is nerve wracking enough without you going all pureblood snob on me"

Lucius was spared a response when the receptionist called out "Potter-Malfoy."

Harry and Lucius both stood up and walked towards where the receptionist stood next to a door, all eyes in the waiting room followed them intently, "This will be in the papers by evening now" Lucius muttered so only his husband could hear.

Harry didn't respond, too lost in his own thoughts to pay much attention to his husband. What if he was pregnant? What would that mean for his marriage? Harry wasn't an idiot, he knew at this point his and Lucius's relationship was largely based on sex; but if he was pregnant the mandatory sex would be over, would Lucius still want him? Was Lucius only so amorous because they had to conceive, would he no longer want to build a relationship with the teen?

"Harry, Harry!"

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as Lucius called his name, obviously not for the first time, "Yeah? Sorry I zoned out" Harry said sheepishly as he shook his head as if to clear the unwanted insecurities away.

Lucius looked at his husband with concern, he could tell something was bothering his young husband but it was neither the time nor the place to get into it.

"All right gentleman, this is where I leave you," the receptionist said with an amused smile on his face, if he had a knut for every new couple he'd seen have a meltdown in the last month. "Healer Bunson will be with you shortly, I need the carrier to sit on the bed and remove his shirt and get confortable, it shouldn't be to long."

The Potter-Malfoy's nodded and as soon as the receptionist had left the room Harry quickly removed his shirt and laid on his back on the table, a nervous look on his face.

Lucius sighed and walked over to stand next to his husband and took his hand, "Harry what's bothering you?" the blond asked as he pressed a kiss to the younger wizards knuckles.

Harry smiled at his husband, the tenderness the older man was showing him went a long way to dispel his worries, "It's nothing Lucius, I'm just being silly," Harry reassured his husband.

Lucius was about to respond when there was a knock on the door and a middle-aged woman in green healers robes walked in, "Hello Mr.'s Potter-Malfoy, I'm Healer Benson."

Once pleasantries had been exchanged Healer Benson walked over to where Harry laid on the examining table, "So Mr. Potter-Malfoy, since this is our first appointment I'm assuming this is your first bi-weekly check up" the healer states, not really expecting a response.

"Please call me Harry, and yes, we've only been married for two week," Harry responded before he continued on rambling nervously, "I don't think I'm pregnant, I don't feel pregnant, I've not been sick or eating strangely or anything."

Healer Benson laughed softly, "Even if you are pregnant Harry you wouldn't notice, most symptoms don't appear until a little later into your term. How about we run a few test hmm?" she asked with a fond smile, already having taken a shining to the nervous teen. Once Harry had nodded his agreement and Lucius had moved to closer to the teens head, making room for the Healer, she pressed gently but firmly on Harry's stomach, "good, I can feel a womb there, that means the conception potion worked." She said simply before she drew her wand from the pocket of her robes, "Now to see if there is anything in your womb." After a silently cast spell the room filled with a soft wooshing noise that came and went rhythmically,

Lucius turned and smiled down at his confused looking husband, the blond recognizing that sound having heard it every time he went for checkups with Narcissa when she was pregnant with Draco.

"What is that?" Harry asked confused staring up at the goofy grin on his normally composed husbands face.

"That Harry," Lucius said as he leaned down to press a soft kiss on the his husbands lips, "is the heartbeat of our child."

HxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxL

"This pamphlet says that a wizards term is only twenty weeks versus the forty a witch has. It says that the amount of magic required to maintain the womb and allow the development of the child is so great that anything over twenty one weeks is dangerous for the carrier and the child" Harry said thoughtfully from the armchair in front of the fire in Lucius's office shortly before supper that evening.

Lucius looked up from the contracts he was reviewing, "Does it mention if the child will be fully developed or will it need to be cared for at St. Mungo's afterwards?" he asked, honestly having no knowledge on how male pregnancies worked.

"It says here that the baby will be fully developed" Harry said smiling up at his husband, still completely in shock that he was carrying a life within himself.

"Father, Harry I think there is something you need to see" Draco said as he walked into the office carrying the evening edition of the Daily Prophet, Charlie followed behind him an amused smile on his face.

Lucius gave Harry a look that clearly said 'I told you so' before he took the paper from his son and began to read aloud.

_Dear Readers, as you know, since the beginning of the mandatory weddings the Ministry of Magic have been extremely closed lipped about the newly married citizens of our country. The only information this humble report has been able to collect has been on the dozens of citizens arrested for not complying with this law. But this information drought has ended dear Readers!_

_Today many sources have reported seeing Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived the defeater of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named (for more information on Harry Potter see pages 2,3, and 4) with his new spouse at St. Mungos awaiting a pregnancy test like so many others. Now, the subject of who the Savior had decided to marry has been a hot topic since the marriage law was passed, many have speculated on who the lucky witch could be. But fear not dear Readers I finally have the answer to this mystery. The person Harry Potter has married is none other than…_

_**Lucius Malfoy! **__(for more information on Lucius Malfoy turn to page 5)._

_My sources have assured me that when Mr. Potter was called for his appointment the name called was 'Potter-Malfoy!' _

_ Like the rest of you I have to wonder how this bizarre pair came about, was this romance brewing even during the war, and how does the former Lady Malfoy (Narcissa Black) feel about this? Well dear readers, I intend to find out!_

_ Now my valued readers, I leave you with perhaps the most important question that this article will raise…Is Harry Potter-Malfoy pregnant?_

_Rita Skeeter-McLaggen_

"Well are you?" Draco asked a few moments after Lucius was done reading breaking the silence.

Harry looked up at the blond with a confused look on his face, "am I what?"

"Pregnant."

Harry looked at Lucius, they hadn't discussed if they were going to say anything yet, but seeing as Draco and Charlie were married literally minutes before them and had a similar appointment that morning as well Harry figured he might as well tell them, "Yes."


End file.
